Why should I care
by joeypotter85
Summary: This is my first That 70's show fanfic in almost a year. The only reason that I'd stopped writing them is because i had come to a block in idea's for story lines with these characters. But i am happy to announce that thats all over. And I'm back to writin
1. Alone in The basement With you

**_Description: This is my first That 70's show fanfic in almost a year. The only reason that I'd stopped writing them is because i had come to a block in idea's for story lines with these characters. But i am happy to announce that thats all over. And I'm back to writing stories on one of my favorite shows. I'm working on this one still, and have another writing itself in my head currently. I hope you all will enjoy reading this as much as i have writing it. As always please r&r, your thoughts and comments are deeply appreciated._**

**_Disclaimer: i don't own any part of That 70's show. But you know that if i did, i would cut out the 8th season because randy and Sam ruined the show and Jackie ending up with fez was the nail in the coffin for it to me._**

**_Author's note: this first chapter is basically an introduction with Hyde's thoughts and a flash back. Let me know if you like it and would like for me to continue. )_**

**Introduction Chapter:**

_**(Hyde's thoughts)**_

_**why do I even care? I shouldn't. But I do. ...Dammit. It doesn't make any sense. I hardly even like Jackie. I mean, we're barely friends. Yet here i am. Laying in bed, with Jackie fast asleep and her head on my shoulder. How do these things almost always happen to me? Jackie comes over crying and stupid me just had to ask what was wrong. Some jerk tried to take advantage of her at a party. A party that she probably never should have even been at in the first place. If I ever find out the name of this guy, he's a dead man. Jackie damn well can't defend herself. And since no one else will, I do. Why do I always find myself protecting her? She's not my responsibility dammit, she's Kelso's girlfriend. ...Well, ex girlfriend at least. But so then why does she almost always run to me? Jackie's never been mine to protect. But I've never really handled anyone that cries well, let alone a girl. Which is exactly why I'm here with Jackie asleep in my bed. Its not so bad though. I kind of like the fact that someone needs me for once. No one ever has. And so what if its Jackie? She's not so annoying since she dumped Kelso's dumb ass. That was the smartest thing she could have ever done. And if it were up to me? I'd make sure she never took him back again. I'd never tell her this...but Jackie deserves much better then the likes of Kelso. That guy may be my best friend but he's also a moron. (end Hyde's thoughts)**_

**(flash back; earlier that evening)**

**[ Hyde's pov**

" **why are you here? Why are you always here? Didn't you and Kelso break up?", I complain as I walk down the stairs of the basement. None other then the devil herself is down here, Jackie. Why? Why is this girl always here? She and Kelso broke up a while ago. Yet she insists on still coming down to the basement to hangout. Even when no one is there. This is just my luck. I come home late expecting the basement to finally be empty. But is it? No, its not. Its occupied by the last person I really expected or even wanted to see tonight.**

" **yeah, like a month ago almost.", mutters Jackie with disinterest as she doesn't even bother to glance away from the television. Huh, she's using the Zen that I taught her when she found out that Kelso was cheating on her with Laurie. I've got to admit, I'm a little impressed. That and it was so funny when she kicked the crap out of Laurie that day in the basement. You'd never know it from looking at her...but Jackie Burkhart can be a real bad ass when she wants to be.**

" **so why are you here then? ...And how come your crying?", I ask in a gruff voice as I notice a single tear roll down her cheek. ...Dammit. So much for Zen. I hate it when Jackie cries, it means that I have to be sympathetic and nice. And I've got to say, those are two things that I don't like to be. Especially not to someone that I dislike as much as Jackie. If this is about Kelso, I swear I'm going to kick myself in the ass for even asking or caring later.**

" **I'm not crying.", lies Jackie in her attempt to blow off the subject. Wow, this girl is a horrible liar. But then maybe I just shouldn't even care. The thing is that I do though. And I don't even know why. Call me a softy I guess. But I've never been able to turn my back on a crying girl. And though I'd love to start now, I suppose that I could be nice and ask whats wrong.**

**Taking my left index finger, I brush it against Jackie's cheek. Swiping the lonesome tear from her eye, I show it to her," your not? Come on Jackie, you can do better then that."**

" **just leave me alone Hyde.", mumbles Jackie as she avoids my eyes and instead picks up a magazine. God, I forgot how incredibly stubborn this girl could be. If she doesn't want to talk, thats fine with me. I'm not going to sit around and argue it out of her. I've got better things to do. I could be watching Three's Company right now, so why aren't I?**

" **Jackie, if you wanted to be left alone then you shouldn't have come down to the basement in the first place.", I point out as I pull off my jacket and toss it across the room. Heading over to the deep freeze, I grab myself a pop sickle and toss another to Jackie. Walking back over toward Jackie, I settle into my usual chair as I tare the wrapper off my own pop sickle and take a bite from it.**

"**...whatever.", dismisses Jackie as she stands up to leave, I wisely block her path with a smirk. She glares up at me as I do so and I arch a defiant eye brow at her. I don't know where she thinks she's going but she isn't going anywhere until she spills the bean. ...why do I care? Maybe I don't, I must just be really bored. Yeah, thats it. Keep telling yourself Hyde, maybe you'll believe it eventually.**

" **Jackie, where are you going?", I ask as she tries to swiftly dodge her way past me. Unfortunately for her I'm way too fast. Not to mention much stronger. I don't know what her problem is, but I'm going to find out. If nothing were wrong she wouldn't have been sitting alone in the basement. Especially so late at night, its almost half past ten for god sake. ...**

**[Jackie's pov**

**glancing up at Hyde as he once again blocks my way to the basement door, I stomp my foot in protest as I frown at him," you just told me to leave Steven. And thats exactly what I'm trying to do."**

" **I did not Jackie..come on, whats wrong?", questions Hyde for the second time in two minutes. Why does he care? He was just complaining that I'm always down here. You would think that he would be glad that I'm leaving. But he's not. Maybe Hyde's not as much of a jerk as he makes himself out to be.**

" **nothings wrong Steven, ok? I just want to go home is all. I had a real sucky night.", I confide as I look up at him with tired almost pleading eyes. And its true I did. I went to this high school party that I never really should have gone to. I wasn't even invited, but a couple of my cheerleader friends were crashing it so I decided to tag along like an idiot. What a mistake that was.**

" **Jackie...", starts Hyde in what I like to call his serious tone. He's not going to drop this is he? Just my luck, he picks tonight of all nights to give a damn about me. There's no use lying, he'll see right through me. Besides, I'm a horrible liar. I should really practice working on my Zen. It would have really came in handy right about now.**

" **ok, fine. I crashed this high school party with a couple of my cheerleader friends. I thought it would be fun, so I was hanging out and drinking beer. You know just talking with some guy, everything was cool. ...Until the guy tried to take advantage of me.", I confide in a hastened manner hoping that he didn't catch the last part. I can tell by the way he tensed up and the look in his eyes that he did though. I should have never even mentioned that part. But something tells me that he would have gotten it out of me eventually. I'm in for it now for sure. I should have just shut my mouth. Why did I come to the basement of all places? Sure there's no one home at my house, but at least I wouldn't have gotten grilled by Hyde ...**

_**Ok so that was the introduction chapter. Let me know if you guys like it and want me to continue writing this story. Reviews are loved and welcome.**_


	2. Let me Protect you

_Description: This is my first That 70's show fanfic in almost a year. The only reason that I'd stopped writing them is because i had come to a block in idea's for story lines with these characters. But i am happy to announce that thats all over. And I'm back to writing stories on one of my favorite shows. I'm working on this one still, and have another writing itself in my head currently. I hope you all will enjoy reading this as much as i have writing it. As always please r&r, your thoughts and comments are deeply appreciated._

_Disclaimer: i don't own any part of That 70's show. But you know that if i did, i would cut out the 8th season because randy and Sam ruined the show and Jackie ending up with fez was the nail in the coffin for it to me._

_Author's note: this second chapter is a continuation of Hyde's flash back. The chapter after this will be his thoughts once more and set in present time._

**Chapter # 1**

**( Hyde's flash back continued)**

**[Hyde's pov**

Grabbing my car keys out of my jeans pocket, I pull on my jacket," what was his name?"

" why is it important?", asks Jackie cautiously as she watches me stalk around the basement. Its important because I need to know who to kill! Thats why its important. You don't take advantage of a girl! Especially one so small and defenseless as Jackie. She couldn't defend herself, let alone fend off a guy. She's tiny, look at her. Some guys can be real jerks. Not to mention pigs. And I think that its time I show this pig a lesson.

" so that I know who's ass I'm going to kick, thats why.", I growl as I pull my boots on and tie them. Taking off my sunglasses, I toss them aside hastily. If I'm going to get into a fight, theres no need for those to get broken. Its not like I can exactly afford to go out and buy a new pair if they were to get broken. I'd have to steal a pair, and I kind of like the ones I have now.

" Steven, I'm fine. Really, theres no need for that.". Assures Jackie as she follows me around the basement. No need for that? This guy tried to take advantage of her. And yet she's acting as though its no big deal at all. Like it doesn't even matter. Well it does. Maybe not to her, but it does to me. And I'm going to do something about it dammit.

" tell me who it was Jackie, I'm going to pound his face in. when I get done with him, he'll wish that he never laid a damn finger on you. And thats a promise.", I assure her as I brush past her swiftly and make my way toward the basement door. A hand grasping my shoulder is the only thing that stops me. And I turn around to see Jackie staring at me with a silent plead in her eyes. I just don't get it. Shouldn't she be glad that I give a damn enough to care and want to kick this guys ass? Shouldn't she be happy and thankful?

Stepping in front of me wisely to block my pathway to the door, Jackie places her other hand on my chest as she looks up at me," Steven, its ok. He got what he deserved. A few guys that I know beat him up."

"thats doesn't mean that I still couldn't rearrange his face for touching you." I grumble as I reluctantly let Jackie lead me back toward the couch. I sit down beside her as she settles into my arms. If she hadn't of stopped me, I would so be on my way out that door for a little thing that I like to call an ass kicking. But, i suppose staying here with Jackie is a better idea. She needs someone right now.

" you would do that for me Steven?", asks Jackie quietly as she looks up at me. With a sigh, I place a light kiss on her forehead. Of course I would. I mean, yeah Jackie and I have our differences. But I'm not going to stand aside and let some jerk take advantage of her if its not what she wants. Its not right, and you can be damn sure if I ever find out who this guy is? ...He'll wish that he never touched Jackie when I'm done with him.

" well, yeah Jacks. Sure you might annoy me to no end, but I wouldn't let anyone hurt you.", I confide in a gruff manner as I bring Jackie safely into my arms. And I wouldn't. The poor girl has been hurt enough by Kelso. What with him cheating on her every other week. I'm not about to let some other jerk do the same thing to her. Not if I can do something to prevent it. ...

**[Jackie's pov**

" oh, well thanks Steven...I think.", I mutter in a confused manner. Truth be told, I'm not sure if he just insulted me on purpose or was really only trying to be sincere. Its sometimes kind of hard to tell the difference with Steven. But either way what he said was kind of sweet. Especially coming from Steven. This is one of his rare nice moments. I'm going to milk it for all that its worth.

Placing a protective arm around me, Hyde pulls me back against him," look Jackie, did this guy...you know. ...Did he try anything with you? Because if he did, I swear I will kill him."

" well, no. but he probably would have if my friends hadn't of come along when they did.", I admit as I lay my head on his shoulder. Rubbing at my eyes, I nuzzle my face safely into his neck. I don't know why, but Steven's arms have always been a place that I've felt safe. Even when Michael and I would get into a fight or he cheated on me and we broke up. If Hyde was there to comfort me, his arms were the only place that I would feel safe. They would actually stop me from crying.

" come on, you can stay here for tonight. Its getting late.", informs Hyde as he gives me a gentle nudge. I glance up at him as he wipes the last of my tears away with his index finger. Is he serious? He really wants me to stay the night? Wow, that has to be one of the nicest gestures that Steven has ever made. I'm beginning to think that he doesn't hate me as much as he lets on. Maybe it was all just an act.

" won't the Foreman's mind? I mean this is their house you know.", I remind hesitantly as Hyde grabs for my hand. I let him pull me up with him from our seat on the couch. I've got to admit, never in a million years did I think that Steven would actually want me to stay over here with him. I always had it on good authority that he pretty much couldn't stand me. But maybe I was wrong after all.

" their away for the week. They won't be back until next Friday.", points out Hyde as he turns the television set off. Still a little more then hesitant at the thought of staying the night in the basement alone with Steven, I kick at the ground sheepishly. I wouldn't mind so much if the Foreman's were here. But a night completely alone with Steven? Is that really the smartest idea in the world? Besides, aren't we supposed to like...you know, hate each other?

" and you would actually just let me stay down here with you?", i ask still more then unsure about things. Its not often that Steven is so nice. So it kind of makes me wonder exactly what his intentions are. I mean, I know that he would never try anything. But still, why is he being so sweet and understanding toward me? Usually, he just makes sure that I'm ok and then thats it. But so then why is he going the extra mile to look out for me?

" well, I'm not going to just let you walk home in the dark Jackie. Something could happen to you.", advises Hyde as he once more takes my hand in his. With an eye brow arched, I glance down at his hand in mine. Steven really does care about me. You know, I always thought that he might. Especially seeing how he never once turned me away when I came to him with my problems that Kelso and I had. But, up until now I was never really sure. I had always just thought he was listening to me in hopes that I would eventually shut up. But it seems like he has just yet again proven me wrong.

" you know what Steven? Your really nice when you aren't such a jerk." I observe with a smile and a chuckle so that he knows I meant it in a nice way. And its the truth. He can be really nice when he wants to be. But then there are also those times when I just want to stomp on his foot for being such an inconsiderate jerk. And quite a few times I actually have done just that. But in my defense, he SO deserved it. ...

**[Hyde's pov**

" yeah, well...don't get used to it.", I mumble grumpily as Jackie walks into my arms. Staring down at her, I only sigh. This girl will be the death of me yet. I have to admit though, hanging out with Jackie alone like this isn't as bad as I thought it would be. Not in a million years would I ever admit that to her though. It would go straight to her head, and then? I'm pretty sure that I would never hear the end of it. Especially when she goes and blabs it to the entire gang.

Following me to the back of the basement where my room is, I watch as Jackie seats herself on my cot," so, why are you being so nice to me anyway? Not that I mind. Its just that...well, you're usually an asshole."

" I don't know, I just am. ...Whatever.", I sigh as I take off my sunglasses and place them on my dresser. Untying my shoes, I kick out of them and pull off my socks. Lifting my arms over my head,I take off my worn and dirty Led Zeppelin t-shirt and toss it aside. I smirk when I catch Jackie checking me out when she thinks that I'm not looking. Alright so maybe this attraction is mutual after all...whoa, did I just admit to being attracted to Jackie? Man, what was in that stash I smoked earlier with Leo?

" thanks for this Steven. I...I'm really glad that you were here tonight.", confesses Jackie shyly as she walks right up to me. My entire body tenses as she reaches a hand out to my chest and leans up to kiss me. It wasn't a long kiss, maybe five or six seconds. But it was enough to make me completely loose my train of thought. Did Jackie just kiss me? Why? And will she please for the love of god do it again? ...Dammit, quit thinking things like that Hyde! She's your best friends ex girlfriend for god sake!

" uh, Jackie? What was that for?", I manage to spit out as I stutter like a damn imbecile. Way to remain calm, cool, collected and Zen Hyde! You can be a real idiot sometimes, you know that? What are you getting all...Eric about? It was just one measly stupid kiss. But the thing about it is, that I think I liked it. I'm not supposed to though. Jackie is supposed to gross me out. But she doesn't. Why am I not disgusted with myself right now for thinking about kissing her back?

" what? Oh, umm I don't know. Just because is all I guess Steven", informs Jackie in a dismissive tone as she searches my closet for some clothes to change into. What does she think that she is doing? I never once recall saying that she could borrow anything of mine! She can't just rummage through my closet and not expect me to do anything about it. ...Oh, who am I kidding? This is Jackie Burkhart, the girl listens to no one.

Touching my fingers to my lips where Jackie had just kissed me, I turn away as Jackie undresses to change," whatever...Jackie, where are you going?"

" well, I'm tired. So I was just going to go to sleep...you know, on the couch.", announces Jackie as she grabs a blanket from the floor of my room and heads for the door. Reaching a hand out, I grab her shoulder lightly. This must have startled her though because she jumps at my touch. Surprised by her reaction, I catch her in my arms as she stumbles.

" whoa, hey relax. Come on Jackie, its ok. You can stay in here tonight. Besides that couch isn't fit to sleep on." I advice as I lead Jackie back toward my bed. She reluctantly takes a seat on it once more. Closing my bedroom door, I move to sit beside her. Pulling back the covers, I climb under and wait for her to do the same. I frown as she doesn't right away.

" you mean with you in it? The both of us? ...In your bed together?", questions Jackie with a more then hesitant look in her eyes. Whats the big deal? Its not like she hasn't ever slept in the same bed with anyone before. What does she think I want to sleep with her or something? Because I don't...well, fine I do. But I'm not going to if thats what she's so afraid. Unlike Kelso, I respect Jackie. I would never do anything she didn't want to do.

" its ok Jackie, I don't bite. I promise.", I joke with a smile as I try to ease her fears away. I'm not sure but I think its working a little. She doesn't look half as frightened as she was a minute or so ago. But I still don't get what the big problem was. Her and Kelso shared the same damn sleeping bag that one time when we all went camping. What makes this so different?

Watching as I make room for her to climb in beside me, Jackie finally lets me pull her in beside me," I know that you won't Steven."

" so, what was the problem then?", I question as I look down at her with concern. I can't help but smirk as she settles herself further into my arms. This just feels so right. And I don't even know why. Maybe its because I've never actually held a girl before. Usually when I'm with a girl, its wham bam thank you ma'am and I'm gone. I've never let myself get attached to a girl. Let alone date one for more the five days tops. Jackie and I aren't dating though. We never have and probably never will either. She's a cheerleader and I'm..well I'm me.

" I don't know, I just...I'm..nothing. Lets just go to bed Steven. I'm really tired.", mumbles Jackie as she buries her face into the crook of my neck. Staring down at her with confusion, I decide not to push the topic. She's right, its been a long night. And I'm beat as well. All I want to do is close my eyes and go to sleep. And not wake up until at least eleven in the morning. Anytime before then I'm just plain cranky according to Mrs. Foreman. Can't say that I disagree.

" come on Jacks, just go to sleep then. I can tell your tired.", I advise as I feel her arms snake safely around my bare chest. A chill runs up my spine as she does this, and I try my hardest to ignore it. Does this girl know how crazy she can drive me with out even trying? I don't know if she does these things on purpose or not. But she's the only one that can send a chill up my spine. Well, her and Mr. Foreman when he stomps down the stairs yelling at me and Eric. But thats only because I'm not keen on having his foot shoved up my ass.

" alright, good night Steven", mutters Jackie sleepily as she closes her eyes. Its not long before I hear her breathing slow into a steady rhythm, and I know she is fast asleep. With a smile making its way across my face, I watch her as she sleeps in my arms. I chuckle as I notice that she too is smiling in her sleep. I wonder what Jackie could possibly be dreaming about thats making her smile?

Wrapping Jackie protectively in my arms, I place one kiss on her forehead and another on her cheek," good night Jackie."

**(end Hyde's flash back)**

**_ok and thats chapter one. It was merely a continuation of the flash back from the introduction chapter. Chapter two will basically be Hyde's thoughts and present time._ _Hope you like this so far, and as always please r&r._**


	3. continue or not?

_**Hey, let me know if you want to bother continuing this story or not. Because it seems like on one does right now. I mean two reviews? Thats not encouragement. I'm honestly considering canning this story. I thought it would do better but i guess i was obviously wrong. So unless someone tells me otherwise, i'm considering canning this story all together. I don't want to, but i will.**_


	4. Late night Quarrels

_**Description: This is my first That 70's show fanfic in almost a year. The only reason that I'd stopped writing them is because i had come to a block in idea's for story lines with these characters. But i am happy to announce that thats all over. And I'm back to writing stories on one of my favorite shows. I'm working on this one still, and have another writing itself in my head currently. I hope you all will enjoy reading this as much as i have writing it. As always please r&r, your thoughts and comments are deeply appreciated.**_

_**Disclaimer: i don't own any part of That 70's show. But you know that if i did, i would cut out the 8th season because randy and Sam ruined the show and Jackie ending up with fez was the nail in the coffin for it to me.**_

_**Author's note: this first chapter is basically an introduction with Hyde's thoughts and a flash back. Let me know if you like it and would like for me to continue. )**_

**Chapter #2 **

**(Hyde's thoughts)**

And thats how I ended up here. With Jackie. In my bed, and asleep on my shoulder. ...I hate my life. All I wanted to do was come down to the basement. Maybe kick back with my stash, watch a little Bewitched and drink a beer before heading off to bed. But did I get to do that? No, I didn't. The Foreman's are gone for an entire week, and I get to spend my first night alone with Jackie. As if things couldn't have gotten any worse. Do I have a sign on my forehead that says 'come to me with your problems, I'll listen'? Because if I do? I want it taken away and replaced with one that says ' I don't care, go away'. Every time Jackie has a problem, who does she run to? Not Donna, certainly not Eric and...well I don't blame her for not going to Fez. Instead of going to any of them, she always runs right to me. As if I'll just magically make everything better. As if I even care for that matter. ...Well, ok thats not true. Tonight it turns out that I did care. But only because some jerk tried to take advantage of Jackie. I mean, she's barely 16! I may not like Jackie that much, but I'm not about to stand aside and let anyone hurt her. Its bad enough Kelso always made her cry. And I really hate seeing girls cry. Especially Jackie. Why can't she see that she could do much better then the likes of Kelso. Hell, if I ever had a girl like Jackie? I would treat her a lot better then that moron ever did. That much is for sure. But I guess having her around tonight isn't so bad. Now that she's not with Kelso anymore she's more tolerable. And its kind of nice having her in my arms like this. I never really noticed how beautiful she was until she fell asleep in my arms. ...Whoa, I did not just admit to thinking Jackie Burkhart is beautiful. ...Ok, I think I need to cut back on circle time for a while. The fumes are getting to me. ... **_(end Hyde's thoughts)_**

**_[present day; following morning)_**

**_(Hyde's pov)_**

" Steven?", I hear Jackie mumble from her spot beside me. Rubbing at my eyes tiredly, I glance over at my alarm clock. Its three in the morning, go figure. Why in the world is Jackie up? No one gets up at three in the morning. ...Ok, let me rephrase that. No one in their right mind gets up at three in the morning. So why is it that Jackie insists on waking me up this early in the morning? Couldn't whatever she wants have waited until a descent hour?

" yeah Jacks?", I question in a groggy tone as I refrain from opening my eyes. I refuse to open my eyes. All I want to do is go back to sleep. I was having a good dream. That is until Jackie decided to wake me up. Why did she have to wake me up? I was enjoying my dream, hell it even involved Jackie ...And thats about as far as I'm going to go. There's no need for her to know I've thought about her in that way. But in my defense, I'm a teenage boy with a hot girl in my bed. I can't help what I dream.

" what are you doing?", complains Jackie as she turns to stare up at me. I look back down at her with an eye brow arched in confusion. What am I doing? What is she doing? I _was_ sleeping. That is until someone decided to wake me up. I should have just ignored her. Then I wouldn't have to have this conversation. And maybe, just maybe she would have eventually fallen back asleep. But no, I had to open up my mouth. Sometimes you're an idiot Hyde.

" well, I was sleeping.", I mutter in a sarcastic tone. And I still would be if you hadn't woken me up, I add in my head. She had better not want to talk. I'm not going to talk when I could be sleeping. Its three in the damn morning. Why didn't I just let her sleep on the couch? Why did I have to be nice and insist she slept in here with me? I should have just handed her a pillow and left her go on her merry way. Then maybe I would still be asleep right now.

Glancing down at my arm around her waist, Jackie shifts around beside me and finds herself pressed against the wall," Steven, your cots kind of cramped."

" thats because its not exactly made for two Jackie.", I point out as she squirms around beside me. I really wish that this girl would stop moving. She's going to kill me. Is she trying to torture me or something? Couldn't she just stay still for one minute and stop wriggling? Is that really to much for a guy to ask for? Because, I don't think that it is.

" well, your kind of...you're crushing me.", she admits as she glances up at me quietly. With a small nod, I try to make some more room for her. But its kind of difficult when your sleeping on a tiny cot. I mean what does she want me to do? Sleep on the floor? If so, thats not going to happen. But Jackie is kind of right, its a little cramped. Not that I mind or anything. But, I guess I could see how it would make her uncomfortable.

" sorry Jacks.", I apologize sheepishly as I lay on my back to give her some more room. I'm laying right on the edge now. But on the upside, at least Jackie finally stopped squirming around. I don't know how much more of that I could take. I'm starting to think that Jackie sleeping in the same bed with me wasn't my brightest idea. The girls driving me crazy and doesn't even know it.

" I can fix this Steven.", announces Jackie as she sits up beside me. Yeah, I somehow doubt that. Its like I said before. This cot just isn't big enough for two people. Hell, its hardly big enough for me. In fact, I hate this cot. I really need to invest in a bed. ...Or, you know at least a futon. Something I can sleep on and not worry about rolling off in the middle of the night.

Staring at Jackie as she climbs between my legs, I merely grin before hugging her waist gently," Gees, Jackie. If you wanted to get in my pants, all you had to do was ask."

" Steven!", gasps Jackie as her face turns a bright red from embarrassment. I laugh as she now slaps at my chest. Oh, like she didn't see that coming? What did she expect? I mean she had to have noticed the compromising position we're currently in. How could I not joke about it. Besides, the look on her face was priceless. Oh man, I wish I had a camera to snap a photo. ...

**_(Jackie's pov)_**

" what? Oh, come on. Lighten up Jackie. That was a joke, laugh!", insists Hyde as he blocks my slaps with an amused chuckle. I glare up at him with an angry scowl. Why does Steven always insist on acting like a jerk? God, I should have just walked home myself. ...Or, at the very least slept out on the couch. Why did I agree to share a bed with Steven Hyde? Staring down at my hand resting against his bare chest, I hide a smirk. Thats right, now I remember. Because Steven is frickin' hot.

" well its not a very funny one.", I mutter as I try my best to stay mad at him. And I should be mad. Who does he think he is making sexual jokes at my expense? ...Although, I have to admit that was kind of funny. But that doesn't make him any less of a jerk right now. Big stupid...incredibly hot jerk that he is. ...Ok, this is Steven that I'm talking about. Stop thinking that HE is hot. Whats wrong with me?

" would you lighten up Jackie? Its not like your a...you are. Aren't you?", asks Hyde with a sudden realization. Great, here comes the jokes and inevitable burns. Whats it to him if I am anyway? So what? Did he honestly think that I would sleep with Michael after all the times he's cheated on me? Who knows what diseases I would contract. I'd probably end up with VD if I slept with Michael.

Avoiding Hyde's eyes now, I bury my face into his chest as I quietly whisper confide," why do you think Michael strayed like he did?"

" because he is a stupid jerk.", reminds Hyde in what can only be his attempt to comfort me. While I will agree that Michael is a jerk, those aren't words of comfort. Sometimes I think that even if I had slept with him? Michael would have still cheated on me eventually. And stupid me, I kept on taking him back. As though I had thought things would be different. Well, news flash they weren't. He still cheated, and then lied about it. The lying cheating bastard that he is.

" I meant besides that.", I point out as I finally look up at Steven. I'm surprised at what I see in his eyes. Because I see concern. Thats something I never thought that I would see from him. Maybe Steven isn't such a bad guy. I mean, he is always there when I need him. Not once has he turned me away when I've come crying to him. Here, I thought that he would for sure. Especially seeing as how the two of us aren't exactly friends.

" come on, Jackie. You shouldn't waste your tears on Kelso. The guy is a moron. If you were my girl, I would wait until you were ready.", confides Hyde gruffly as he glances away from me. Was that his attempt to cheer me up? Because, while I find it to be a very sweet gesture. ...Its more then likely a load of crap. All guys want one thing. And thats sex. But, I'll at least give him credit for trying to cheer me up. It was kind of sweet of Steven.

" thanks for the nice gesture Steven, but you and I both know thats a lie.", I say with a chuckle. It was nice of him to at least try and make things better. And while I appreciate it, I know its not true. Because one, Steven would never date me. And two, why would he wait to do it with me when he's already probably slept with a billion girls? I should give him credit for at least trying to cheer me up. I would never tell him this, because he'd only deny it. ...But, Steven can be really sweet at times. More so then Michael ever was when we were dating. And thats saying a lot considering Kelso was a lying, cheating jerk. ...


	5. Bedroom Discussions

**_Description: This is my first That 70's show fanfic in almost a year. The only reason that I'd stopped writing them is because i had come to a block in idea's for story lines with these characters. But i am happy to announce that thats all over. And I'm back to writing stories on one of my favorite shows. I'm working on this one still, and have another writing itself in my head currently. I hope you all will enjoy reading this as much as i have writing it. As always please r&r, your thoughts and comments are deeply appreciated._**

**_Disclaimer: i don't own any part of That 70's show. But you know that if i did, i would cut out the 8th season because randy and Sam ruined the show and Jackie ending up with fez was the nail in the coffin for it to me._**

**_Author's note: Okay, so this chapter reveals that Hyde is a...uh well to put it simple still has his V-card. And since I'm assuming that he lost that when that punk chick Christi came to town, I guess my story takes place before that ever would have happened. So don't get confused and please bare with me on this chapter. I'll apologize if Hyde seems some what of out character as opposed to how he is on the show now._ **

**Chapter #3**

**_(Hyde's thoughts)_**

Why would I lie about something like that? Sure, I've said a lot of things in the past to make people feel better. And yeah, most of what I've said was a total lie. But I meant what I just told Jackie. Why is that so hard for her to believe? Contrary to belief, not all guys are jerks...fine so I am. But I'm not Kelso dammit. If Jackie and I were to ever date, I wouldn't blow it by cheating on her. I know what its like to be hurt. Both my parents left me for god sake. Its not nice the greatest feeling in the world to know that the only two people that are supposed to love you, could find it so easy to just up and leave. In fact, it sucks royally. Which is why I would never want to do anything to hurt Jackie...you know, if we were dating. Which we never would by the way. Because I don't like her. I hate Jackie, I can't even stand her. Why the hell am I even thinking about her? I've really got to stop hanging around her, she's starting to get to me. And if I don't watch it...I'm going to end up just like Kelso. ... _**(end Hyde's thoughts)**_

_**(Hyde's pov)**_

Partly offended by Jackie's assumption, I snap out of my daze and stare down at her with a frown," what makes you think that?"

" oh, come on Hyde. You and I both know that you would never date me. You once compared me to a tick. Besides, you only like one night stands with slutty girls. And thats not me.", comments Jackie as she sits up next to me and runs a hand through her rumpled hair. Thats what she thinks? That I only like slutty girls? Jackie thinks that little of me? I use to have a crush on Donna not so long ago. So, what? Is she calling Donna a slut now? I can't believe thats what Jackie thinks of me.

" fine, I'll admit that I use to think that about you. But that was when you were with Kelso. You were loud, bossy, obnoxious and annoying. But I don't think that now. ...Well, not entirely. And what are you talking about? Jackie, I've never...", glancing at the ground briefly, I cough as I itch at the back of my neck. I can not believe that I just admitted that to Jackie Wow, I must be an idiot. But I haven't. Its not like I've never had the opportunity. I just haven't wanted to with any of the girls I've make out with. Who knows what they have. And with my luck, most of them probably already slept with Kelso, the man whore that he is. And I know I don't want his sloppy seconds in bed.

" well, what about all of those girls?", questions Jackie with confusion, still not knowing whether or not to believe me. What about them? I just told you that I've never slept with any of them. Is that really so hard to believe? I mean, yeah I've made out with a lot of girls. But that doesn't mean I've gone to bed with any of them. They were just girls I fooled around with to pass the time or met at a party.

" what about them? Jackie, I never slept with any of them. Not even one.", I point out with a sigh as I rub at my eyes. Why would I lie about something like that? Usually when a guy tells a lie about doing it, its that he has. Not the other way around. What guy wants everyone to know he's a virgin? None that I know. I mean, everyone just assumes that I have because they've seen me with a lot of chicks and I've never told them otherwise. Which reminds me, if Jackie ever does...I may have to kill her. ...

**_(Jackie's pov)_**

Settling back against Hyde once more, I snuggle into his arms," not even once?"

" never Jacks, not even once.", admits Hyde while placing his arms around me. Looking up at him when he does, I smile when I notice that he hasn't put his sun glasses on yet. Studying his eyes carefully, I soon realize he's telling the truth. Wow, so Hyde hasn't? Who would have thought? Not me thats for sure. Something tells me that I should probably keep quiet about this though. If Hyde ever found out I was the one to tell his secret? ...Yeah, he would probably kill me.

" Its not like you've never had the opportunity to. I've seen the girls you usually go for Hyde. Their all really slutty. So, why haven't you?", I ask mostly out of curiosity as I raise an eye brow at him. I've seen the girls Hyde usually goes for, and calling them slutty was only putting it nicely. In truth, their all whores. Huh, I've noticed something. Hyde loves whores and so does Michael God, all guys really are pigs. Well, except for Eric. But I've never really thought of him as a guy. He's more like a really manly girl...kind of like Donna.

" I don't know. I just didn't want to is all.", comments Hyde in a gruff manner as he reaches for his sun glasses. I sigh when he put them on. Great, now he's going to get all Zen on me. Why can't he ever just open up to people? Or at least to me? I've opened up to him. And fine, maybe he didn't want to listen to me most of the time. But he did. The least he could do is let me do the same. Why is Hyde so afraid to let anyone get too close to him?

" I don't get it though Hyde. And here I thought sex was the one thing that all guys wanted.", I observe temporarily lost in my thoughts. Maybe I was wrong though. I mean, Eric is always all over Donna. But he would never go off and cheat on her. You know, mostly because if Donna ever found out that he did she would kick his scrawny little ass. And Michael..well he is just a pig headed jerk that would sleep with every girl in Point Place if he got the chance. With the way Hyde goes through girls, I just always assumed that he had to have slept with a few of them. Looks like I was wrong though.

Shifting around with his arms still draped loosely around me, Hyde gives me a protective hug," you know, not all guys are like Kelso. Look at Eric, he's dying to give it up. But he would never think of cheating on Donna. Mostly because, you know she would snap him in half like a twig if she ever found out otherwise. Now come on, lets go to the Hub."

" yeah, I guess that maybe you're right Hyde. And don't worry, your secret is safe with me. I won't tell anyone...as long as your paying.", I add with a smirk and a giggle. Hyde doesn't find this so amusing as he give me a light shove. I grin when he eventually caves and agrees to pay. Alright, I've got something to blackmail Hyde with. I so own him now. And they say that being a bitch will get you nowhere. Guess who just proved them wrong? I should probably be nice to Hyde though, its only fair. After all, he has been to me lately. ...


	6. Ventures at The Hub

**Description: This is my first That 70's show fanfic in almost a year. The only reason that I'd stopped writing them is because i had come to a block in idea's for story lines with these characters. But i am happy to announce that thats all over. And I'm back to writing stories on one of my favorite shows. I'm working on this one still, and have another writing itself in my head currently. I hope you all will enjoy reading this as much as i have writing it. As always please r&r, your thoughts and comments are deeply appreciated.**

**Disclaimer: i don't own any part of That 70's show. But you know that if i did, i would cut out the 8th season because randy and Sam ruined the show and Jackie ending up with fez was the nail in the coffin for it to me.**

**Author's Note:**** Alright, so I know Hyde as a virgin is a little hard to chew and swallow down. But, in my defense I did mention that this story took place before Hyde ever met that punk chick Chrissy. And from my knowledge that was the first time that we know of his character having sex on the show, that I know of at least. I also seemed to have made a slight boo boo, at the end of the last chapter Hyde wants to head for the Hub. But as**** relicyuy helpfully pointed out, it was around 3am at the time. That was my bad, and I wouldn't have caught on if Relic hadn't mentioned it. Other than that boo boo? Enjoy and as always reviews and suggestions/observations are welcomed. And if you're looking for a real good read, be sure to check out Ultrawoman's 'everything works if you let it' and zenkindoflove's 'sixteen candles' as well as 'anything for you doll'. All are really great stories! Oh, and before I forget I'll be introducing a new character in this chapter. You may know him as Charlie, son of Red's war Veteran friend. Same guy, but he's not introduced in that way. Just thougt I would enlighten you on this bit of information so your not all wondering 'who's Charlie?'**

**Chapter #4**

**(Jackie's pov)**

" **why are you being so nice Steven?", I ask mainly out of curiosity as we make our way out of the dingy basement and toward his car. Waiting for Steven to open the Camino's passenger door for me, I climb in and scoot close to the drivers side. Waiting as Steven then climbs in, I glance over at him. Steven's rarely nice to anyone, let alone me. Sure every once in a while we'll both share a laugh as the other unleashes a burn on Michael. But going out of his way to be nice to me? The only other time he's even bothered was when he taught me Zen. Why the sudden change of heart?**

" **I'm not always a jerk.", comments Steven gruffly as he turns the ignition key and the Camino roars to life. Your not? Well, thats certainly news to me. You're always a jerk! I scream at him in my head. I try my best not to roll my eyes. I'm finding that really hard to believe. Especially from a guy that usually goes out of his way to be an ass at times. But, I guess I'll give him the benefit of the doubt. He has been really sweet toward me tonight. And thats a stretch even for Steven.**

" **no, I know that your not. Its just...well you've been extra sweet." I elaborate earning a frown from Steven. I guess sweet wasn't the best way to term it. Steven doesn't like it when girls go all mushy gushy on him. And I guess that I sort of just did in a way. Not my smartest move. But its the truth! Steven has never offered to pound the pulp out of a guy for me. Not even once. But he did last night, and I'm not completely sure why. Was he just looking out for me for Kelso? If so, why would he do that? I'm not Kelso's girl anymore. I just don't get it.**

" **Jackie, I am not." I hear Steven grumble from beside me. With a heavy sigh, I can only watch as he places his sun glasses on to shield his eyes. I hate those sun glasses, I should have just hidden them while I had the chance. Or worse, I should have broken them. Why does he even wear them? Steven has gorgeous eyes! ...Whoa, where did that come from? Did I just refer to Steven as gorgeous? I have to stop that. Smiling in relief as we reach the Hub, I hold my growling stomach as I follow Steven inside.**

**Trying my hardest not to chuckle when Steven becomes irritated, I pat his arm gently," god it was sarcasm, relax Steven. ...But, I am glad you were here for me."**

" **I get it, your grateful. Go up and order Jacks, I've got to go to the bathroom.", dismisses Hyde as he makes his way toward the bathroom. With a shake of my head, I only smirk. Maybe I have Steven all wrong. Maybe he's not just some uncaring jerk. Maybe he's not as Zen as he lets on. All I know is that I like this new side of Steven. And I can only hope I'll get to see more of it. ...**

**(four minutes later)**

" **Jackie? ...Burkhart, right? You were at the party last night.", I hear a familiar voice call from not too far behind me. Turning around I come face to face with my savior from last night, Charlie. Wow, I wasn't really expecting to run into him again. Let alone so soon. I'm really glad he came along last night though or that pig headed jerk would have dragged me up to a room with him. God, the mere thought disgusts me. I really owe Charlie for coming to my rescue. He didn't have to, but he did.**

" **Charlie, hey! You really came to my rescue the other night. Thanks.", I great excitedly as I pull him in for a hug. Holding on a few seconds too long, I let him go as the awkwardness hits. Glancing at the ground shyly, I fight the upcoming blush as best I can. Failing miserably though, my cheeks grow a light shade of pink. Perhaps a handshake would have been the better choice. God, I hope that I didn't just completely weird him out. Daring to look up, I notice a smile on his face and sigh in relief.**

" **hey, come on. You and I both know that guy had it coming. He wouldn't back off, so I put him in his place. ...You here alone?", questions Charlie as he kicks at the ground sheepishly. Wow, I would have never guessed that he would be shy. Its kind of cute how unsure of himself he is. Kelso was always so cocky and full of himself. The stupid cheating jack ass that he is. But Charlie? I may not know him well, but he doesn't strike me as conceited one bit.**

" **I'm with someone.", I admit as I steal a glance towards the men's bathroom. Steven has just walked out and back to our table. And he is currently staring at Charlie and I. Well, mostly Charlie. And with a scowl fixed on his face. Why should Steven care if I'm talking to another guy? Its not like we're out on a date. I mean, I know since last nights confession he's become a little protective. But sending dirty looks in Charlie's direction? Whats that about?**

**Looking behind me, Charlie notices a curly haired guy thats none other then Steven sitting at the table I just came from," is that your boyfriend?"**

" **Steven and I are hardly a couple.", I correct with a light chuckle. Imagine the mere thought! Like that would ever happen? Steven and I as a couple? Yeah right. Maybe in another life, not this one though. Steven and I are complete opposites. I'm a cheerleader and he's well...a scruffy nar-do-well. Even if I were to ever admit to finding him the slightest bit attractive...which I SO don't. Steven would never date a girl like me. It just wouldn't happen.**

" **oh...so, you're not seeing anyone then?", inquires Charlie before nervously averting his gaze toward the ground. Noticing the sudden flush in his cheeks, I only smirk at his uneasiness. I know its wrong to, but I can't help it. I mean look at him, I've never seen a guy this skirmish around a girl before. Its actually kind of sweet knowing that I make him feel this way. I remember my first crush...not that I'm assuming he has a crush on me. But if he did, I would definitely be flattered. I mean, look at the guy, what girl wouldn't be?**

" **now? Not really no, I'm not.", I confide with a small shake of my head. And yet, I can't help but take notice to the feeling of emptiness thats seems to have crept its way inside of me. Its been a month since Michael and I broke up, and I'm _still_ single. Why though? I mean, I'm Jackie Burkhart. Guys are usually lining up to ask me out. And I have yet to take any of them up on their requests for a date. Why is it so easy for Michael to move on, but so difficult for me? Why won't I just let myself move on already!**

" **really? Wow. And here I would have thought that a pretty girl like yourself would have a boyfriend.", observes Charlie with a smile and a laugh. I would if I weren't so afraid to move on, I silently scold myself. What am I so afraid of? Falling in love with someone else? Maybe if I did, I could finally forget about Michael Kelso. Taking him back is _not_ an option this time. I have had my heart broken by him one too many times. I couldn't take another let down, it would tare me apart.**

**Blushing at the unexpected compliment, I place a light kiss on Charlie's cheek," well, thank you Charlie. You just made my day that much better. I had a boyfriend, but we broke up last month."**

" **how come?", questions Charlie with a look of concern as he studies me carefully. Saddened by the reminder of my latest break-up with Michael, I nip at my inner cheek as my eyes sting with unshed tears. God, I'm pathetic. Its been a month already! Why do I still get upset over this? I shouldn't care anymore, I should just get over it and move on with my life. The sooner I can do that, the better.**

" **well, he liked to cheat on me a lot...a lot, a lot...a lot. And I finally got sick and tired of it. So I dumped him.", I point out as I now smirk in realization. Huh, I broke up with Michael a month ago and I haven't even considered the possibility of taking him back. Sure he has tried to win me over various times. But, I stuck to my guns and brushed him off every single time. I may still be single, but things could be worse. I could have allowed Michael back into my life and gotten hurt once again. But I didn't. And you know what? I'm not going to. I'm finally done with Michael!**

" **wow, what a jerk. Did you want to talk about it?", asks Charlie with a raised eye brow. Normally, I would jump at the opportunity to complain about Michael and how much of a jerk I think he is. But you know what? I don't care anymore, I really don't. Its finally sunk in for me that Michael could never be the guy that I wanted him to be. No matter how much I tried to make him into that guy, and I'm alright with that now.**

" **no, thats ok. I'm over it, but its still kind of a sore topic.", I confess as I grab my order from the counter. And its true. While, yes I am over things. I think that there will always be a tiny part of me that can't shake the hurt Michael has inevitably caused me. On the upside, I think I just may finally be able to move on. I'm not going to jump into anything, but I think the next time that a guy asks me out? ...I might not be so inclined to flat out reject him and say no. ...**

**(Hyde's pov)**

**Walking up behind Jackie, I snatch a French fry from our tray," Jackie, what the hell? I'm starving and your here talking?"**

" **I'm sorry, Steven. I guess that I just got a little side tracked.", apologizes Jackie as she directs her attention toward me. Stealing a quick glance past her, I frown at the jerk thats kept her from bringing back my food. If I weren't already so hungry, I'd probably kick his ass. Who does he think he is anyway? And more importantly how does Jackie know him? I've never seen him before. And she certainly hasn't mentioned seeing anyone. So, who is this guy?**

" **whatever, are you ready to go or are you going to continue chattering?", I ask with irritation evident in my tone. That came out more harsh then I intended. But I think I've made my point. While she's flapping her gums with some guy, my food is probably getting cold. And I hate cold fries. Not only that, but all this food talk is making me even more hungry then I was before. And I didn't even think that was possible.**

" **I'm coming, I'm coming. ...Thanks again for last night, you're a real hero. I'll see you around, ok.", assures Jackie as she leans up to peck his cheek once more. I watch this exchange with disgust as I roll my eyes. Leave it to Jackie to openly flirt in front of me. Not that I give a damn or anything. She's probably hoping that I'll tell Kelso and not only burn him about it, but make him totally jealous. ...Come to think of it, thats not a bad idea. But what would make it even funnier is if Kelso were to see it for himself. I can almost hear his high pitched shriek now...ha ha thats good stuff.**

" **I sure hope so.", comments Charlie with a goofy grin spread widely across his face. I'd love nothing more then to knock it right off. But then I would have to explain why I did so to Jackie. And thats not high on my priority list. Truth be told, I'm not even all that sure why I even care. I'm not Jackie's protector. She can do whatever the hell she wants. I don't care. But she had better not come crying to me if she gets hurt. That much is for sure. ...**


	7. When curiosity Wins

**_Description: This is my first That 70's show fanfic in almost a year. The only reason that I'd stopped writing them is because i had come to a block in idea's for story lines with these characters. But i am happy to announce that thats all over. And I'm back to writing stories on one of my favorite shows. I'm working on this one still, and have another writing itself in my head currently. I hope you all will enjoy reading this as much as i have writing it. As always please r&r, your thoughts and comments are deeply appreciated._**

**_Disclaimer: i don't own any part of That 70's show. But you know that if i did, i would cut out the 8th season because randy and Sam ruined the show and Jackie ending up with fez was the nail in the coffin for it to me._**

**_Author's Note: This chapter is going to start out as Hyde's thoughts and then dive back into the story in general where it had previously left off at the Hub. Enjoy and as always reviews and suggestions/observations are welcomed. And if you're looking for a real good read, be sure to check out Ultrawoman's 'everything works if you let it' and zenkindoflove's 'sixteen candles' as well as 'anything for you doll'. All are really great stories!_**

**_(Hyde's thoughts)_**

**Who in the hell was that guy? Jackie has not once mentioned having a new boyfriend? Could she have just been keeping it a secret from the rest of us? Is that what she was doing? Did she not want Kelso to know? And if that were the case, why then? One would think that after all of the hell that he put her through, Jackie would be dying to show off her new boy toy. If not only for the sole purpose of rubbing it in Kelso's face. Thats what I would have done at least. It would have been funny as hell watching Kelso become this jealous macho ex boyfriend. Not to mention how funny it would have been to watch him get his ass kicked by this guy. ...You know, if he was in fact her new boyfriend. But thats the thing though. I'm not even completely sure that the guy is. I'm not about to ask her. Its not really any of my business if he is or not. Why should it be? Jackie isn't my ex. So why do I care then? Maybe my curiosity is just getting the best of me. Hell, for all that I know this guy could just be some jock that she knows. Jackie is a cheerleader after all. But this guy didn't really look all that athletic. You know, unless he runs track or something. I'd like to know how Jackie knows this guy. But I don't want to sound nosy or too interested. You know, it's times like these that I'm glad I practice the art of Zen. I'm going to get to the bottom of this all right now. **

**(end Hyde's thoughts)**

**(Hyde's pov)**

" **who was that?", I question casually as I wait for Jackie to meet me by the Camino. I'm not even all that sure why I give a damn in the first place. But I do. For some reason there has always been this tiny part of me thats been protective of her. I don't even know why. She just looks like she needs someone to watch after over her. No one else is. Her parents sure aren't. Sure my parents may have took off on me, but I've got the Foreman's to fall back on. And even if I didn't, I know how to take care of myself. Something just tells me that Jackie wouldn't be able to, if that were to ever happen to her.**

" **just this guy that I know.", mumbles Jackie as she opens the bag with our food in it and hands me a burger and fries. Taking them from her, I watch as she digs into her own. I can't help but notice that she's being unusually quiet right now. Jackie is never quiet. Not unless something is wrong with her. Thats the thing though, I'm not all that sure anything is wrong with her. I knew taking her under my wing and showing her the ways of Zen would one day bite me in the ass. Guess today was the day.**

" **that your new boyfriend?", I ask in a purely conversational manner. I can only hope that she doesn't catch onto my prying tactics. Thats the last thing that I need, for Jackie to interrogate me. I don't even really care all the much. But curiosity be damned, I just couldn't help but ask. I'm not even sure why I did. Jackie's giving me a look that clearly asks why I even care. I suppose that if I were her, I would do the same.**

" **thats hardly the case Steven. We just met.", admits Jackie as she takes a bite out of her own burger. I stare at her in confusion. She just met this guy? When? Just now? Last night? And here I would have thought that if they weren't going out, that they were at least friends. But Jackie is saying that she just met this guy? What, was he at the party she went to last night? Is that how she knows him? That's the only explanation that I can think of.**

**Not even completely sure why I'm suddenly jealous, I try to hide this fact," really? When?"**

" **just last night. Him and two of his friends beat the crap out of that guy who got handsy with me.", comments Jackie rather distractedly as she munches on a handful of French fries. I can tell that she's hungry. She probably hasn't ate since that party she went to last night. She wolfed down that burger in a matter of mere seconds. Even I can't eat that fast. This girl can demolish a meal if she really wanted to.**

" **yeah, well come on Jacks.", I say in a gruff tone as I take her hand in my own. I lead her toward the Camino and wait for her to get in. She looks at me with confusion and i raise an eye at her. What the hell is she waiting for? An invitation? Does she honestly expect me to open the car door for her? Well, if thats the case she can keep on waiting. Its not going to happen. ...**

**(Jackie's pov)**

" **where are we going Steven?", I question as he gives me a light shove towards the Camino. Staring up at him, I wait for Hyde to open the door for me. When he doesn't I sigh in defeat and open it for myself. I should have known that Steven was never the gentlemanly type. Why would he ever open up the car door for a girl anyway? He never has before, why would that change?**

" **I'm going to take you home. Its getting late.", I grumble as I make my way over to the drivers side of the car. Opening the door, I climb inside and wait for Jackie to do the same. She hesitates and first and I sigh. What is her problem? Does she not want to go home? I could just as easily make her walk. But unfortunately, I'm a nice guy and won't do that. Jackie would of course beg to differ.**

**Reluctantly climbing into my car finally, Jackie scoots over close beside me," but Steven, couldn't I just sleep in the basement?"**

" **again? Jackie, you slept there last night with me.", I point out as I start up the car. Glancing over at her, I notice the eagerness in her eyes. Why doesn't she want to go home? Is there no one there or something? Is she worried that she'll have to deal with her drunken lush of a mother? Why could she possibly not want to go home? Even more, why does she insist on staying with me in my dinky basement room on my tiny cot?**

" **come on, please Steven? No one is ever home at my house. And it gets so lonely around there. Especially at night time. It even gets kind of spooky too.", pleads Jackie as she looks up at me with those sad puppy eyes. Ah, crap. ...Dammit! I hate it when she does this. Jackie always uses her puppy eyes on me to get her way. And it always works! Why do I always fall for them? I know that I should look away and grow some balls and tell her no. But for some unknown reason I just can't.**

" **look, Jackie. Why couldn't we just stay at your place? It would make our sleeping arrangements a hell of a lot easier.", I comment as I finally cave. I was really hoping that I wouldn't. But dammit, I did. I always do when it comes to Jackie. She just has this way about her. She knows which buttons of mine to push and exactly how to push them. Jackie is way too good at making me feel guilty for her. She always has been and probably always will be.**

**Biting down on her bottom lip, Jackie shrugs her own agreement as a smile soon lights her face," as long as I don't have to stay there another night all by myself." ...**


	8. Plots against Fluffy Cakes

**_Description: This is my first That 70's show fanfic in almost a year. The only reason that I'd stopped writing them is because i had come to a block in idea's for story lines with these characters. But i am happy to announce that thats all over. And I'm back to writing stories on one of my favorite shows. I'm working on this one still, and have another writing itself in my head currently. I hope you all will enjoy reading this as much as i have writing it. As always please r&r, your thoughts and comments are deeply appreciated._**

**_Disclaimer: i don't own any part of That 70's show. But you know that if i did, i would cut out the 8th season because randy and Sam ruined the show and Jackie ending up with fez was the nail in the coffin for it to me._**

**_Author's Note: Enjoy and as always reviews and suggestions/observations are welcomed. And if you're looking for a real good read, be sure to check out Ultrawoman's 'everything works if you let it' and zenkindoflove's 'sixteen candles' as well as 'anything for you doll'. All are really great stories!_**

**_Chapter #6_**

**_(Jackie's pov)_**

" **I don't see why you just don't tell the Foreman's, they could help you out Jacks.", confides Hyde as he glances over at me with the slightest look of concern shown in his eyes. What is there to tell? My parents went away on vacation. Just like they always do. It's not really all that big of a deal. I mean it isn't as though they abandoned me like Steven's parents did to him. They would never do that...right? I mean, sure they never have time for me and are never around. But that's just because their always busy. They wouldn't just leave their only daughter. ...Although, why wouldn't they? If Steven's parents didn't care enough to stay, why should mine?**

" **It's really not any of their business Steven. I'd like to keep it that way.", I point out in what I'm hoping was my most believable nonchalant tone of voice. By just the mere look on Steven's face, I can tell that he hasn't bought a single word that I have just said. Why would he? His parents left him to fend for himself, why wouldn't he think that mine could just as easily do the same to me? Even more importantly, why does he care so much? I'm not exactly his responsibility. It's not like he was assigned to look out for me or anything. ...So, then why does he?**

" **Jackie, in case you haven't noticed. You're living alone!", acknowledges Steven a little too loudly. The sound of his voice startles me and I jump a bit. He must have noticed my discomfort because I can hear him sigh beside me as he puts the Camino in park in front of my house. I've never seen Steven like this. I guess maybe I had him all wrong. Maybe he isn't as annoyed by my presence as I thought he was. Could Steven really give a damn about me? Because it sure seems like he does. I mean last night he looked like he was about ready to kill someone when I told him what happened. And now he's offering to stay with me? What is that all about?**

" **So what? You act as though my parents aren't ever going to come home Steven.", I argue defensively in return. Climbing out of the car, I close the door behind me. Making my way up toward my empty house, I don't even stop to wait and see if Steven is following behind me. Fumbling around for my house key, I can feel him walk up behind me and place his hand on my shoulder. Risking a glance up at Steven, I can see the same concerned look in his eyes that I saw just minutes before. I would never admit it to him, but it's nice to know that he cares about me and isn't always this Zen jerk.**

**Raising an eye brow at me, Steven follows me inside and upstairs to my room," When was the last time you heard from them?", questions Steven as he sits beside me on my bed. Kicking out of my shoes, I pull off my socks as well. Standing up, I walk over to my dresser and comb out my hair. Thinking back, I try and remember that last time that I have heard from or actually talked to my parents. And it's actually been a while. More then a while come to think of it. It's been a few weeks at least. Unless you count the money that they send me every couple of weeks. But I'm not all that sure Steven would count that as communication.**

" **About a few weeks or so ago.", I mumble as I avoid the reaction I know thats laying in his eyes. I already know what he's thinking. Without evening looking at him. He is thinking that my parents bailed on me. Just like his did to him. But they didn't! How could they? I'm their daughter for god sake. It wasn't long ago that my dad referred to me as his little princess. He wouldn't just take off on his little princess. I don't even want to think about this anymore. Why did Steven have to put these thoughts in my head in the first place? You know, sometimes I really hate him! None of this was even a thought in my head until he opened his mouth. Now, its apparently an all too real possibility.**

" **You know that you're going to have to tell someone eventually Jackie.", advises Steven as he now follows me around the room. Stopping in my tracks, I turn to face him. Not realizing that I've stopped, Steven bumps into me and knocks the two of us onto my bed. Staring up at him, I let out a breath I didn't even realize that I was holding in the first place. Squirming around underneath him, I clear my throat. With an awkward smile on his face, I wait for Steven to roll off and lay beside me. I smile back as he leaves an arm around my shoulder.**

" **Yeah, I know that I will Steven. But I just don't want to right now is all.", I confess quietly as I stare up at him with a heavy sigh. Taking in the defeat in my tone, Steven gives me a light squeeze. I'm starting to like this side of him, he's only ever been like this with me. It's like he saves this hidden side of him especially for me. And I like the thought of that. That and it's nice to know that someone cares about me. Even if it's not my parents. I'd rather it be Steven then no one any day.**

" **Well, until you do then...I'm staying with you. Whether you like it or not, so don't even try arguing with me. End of discussion, got it?", offers Steven in a strict manner. Looking up at him, all I can do is smirk. Tilting my head back, I place a kiss on his cheek. I then chuckle with amusement as the hints of a blush shine through on Steven's features. He takes notice of my amusement and pinches my arm playfully. We both share a laugh. This is nice, I like hanging out with Steven. Just the two of us, no one else. He opens up to me when it's just the two of us. I think it's because he can't when we're around the gang. It might ruin his Zen reputation.**

**Settling back into Steven's arms, I look up at him with a relaxed smile," you mean that you would really do that for me?" ...**

**_(Hyde's pov)_**

" **Well, I'm not just going to let you live alone if that's what you were thinking.", I grumble as I wrap my arms lightly around her stomach. Tensing only slightly as her tiny hands cover mine, I immediately relax. Risking a glance up at me, I hear Jackie sigh as she realizes that I still have my sun glasses on. Reaching a hand up, Jackie's finger tips graze my cheek as she takes off my sun glasses. I watch quietly as she places them on her bed stand. I should have figured that she would do that. Jackie's never liked my sun glasses. In fact, I'm surprised she hasn't tried to break them. It wouldn't shock me if she 'accidentally' knocked them off the bed stand and stepped on them. That sounds like something that she would do.**

" **Thanks for giving a damn Steven. It's nice to know that at least one person does.", mutters Jackie with a tired smirk evident. Placing a light peck on her fore head, I let out a sigh of content as she lays her head on my chest. This must be what a couple would do when they spend the night together. ...I'm not in any way indicating that Jackie and I are a couple, don't get me wrong. But I suppose this is something that we would do hypothetically if we ever were one. This isn't so bad actually. I kind of like it. I would never tell Jackie or anyone else this though. It's just such a Foreman thing to think. That's the last thing that I need. To turn into some mushy gushy love sick romantic puppy like him. That is one thing that I will never become. Not for any girl. Especially not for Jackie Burkhart.**

" **Whatever...hey isn't that the stuffed animal that Kelso gave you?", I question curiously as I notice said stuffed unicorn laying on the other side of Jackie's bed. I already know that it is. I'm not even sure why I ever bothered to ask in the first place. Kelso bought that for Jackie as an apology present to get her back once after they had gotten into a fight. But she isn't with Kelso anymore. So why does she still have it? I would have thought for sure that she would have tossed it out. Or at the very least ripped off it's head. I mean, that's what I would have done.**

" **Yeah, I go to sleep with it by my side every night. I love my Fluffy Cakes.", confesses Jackie with a chuckle and a yawn. She sleeps with that thing? Every night? Why in the hell would she do a thing like that? ...Wait, this is Jackie that I'm talking about. I think the real question is, why wouldn't she? If I were her, I would have gotten rid of it. That idiot broke her heart more times then I can even count and yet she still hangs on to this pathetic present that he gave her as an apology? Something is clearly not right with this picture. It might only be me, but I don't think Jackie is completely over Kelso. If she were, then she would have tossed that damn unicorn out by now.**

**Reaching across the bed, I pick up Fluffy Cakes and study him carefully as a grin plays my features," you know, I would say that it's about time Fluffy Cakes met an untimely and fiery death. What do you think Jacks? Want to take a lighter to him or should I do the honor?"**

" **Steven! You are _not_ going to kill Fluffy Cakes**, **are you nuts?", yells Jackie as she yanks the stuffed unicorn from my grasp. I watch as she hugs it tightly to her chest. Wow, she's the one that is nuts if you ask me. How the hell can you kill a stuffed unicorn? It's not even alive in the first place! I mean it's not like it's a live animal or anything. Who would have thought that Jackie would become so attached to a stupid stuffed animal. Then again, maybe it isn't the stuffed unicorn she's attached to. Maybe it's her broken relationship with Kelso that she is still trying to hang onto. Maybe she isn't ready to let go. The guy treats her like nothing and she's still hung up on him? You know, it's times like these that I really hate Kelso ...**


	9. Letting the Past die

**_Description: This is my first That 70's show fanfic in almost a year. The only reason that I'd stopped writing them is because i had come to a block in idea's for story lines with these characters. But i am happy to announce that thats all over. And I'm back to writing stories on one of my favorite shows. I'm working on this one still, and have another writing itself in my head currently. I hope you all will enjoy reading this as much as i have writing it. As always please r&r, your thoughts and comments are deeply appreciated._**

**_Disclaimer: i don't own any part of That 70's show. But you know that if i did, i would cut out the 8th season because randy and Sam ruined the show and Jackie ending up with fez was the nail in the coffin for it to me._**

**_Author's Note: Enjoy and as always reviews and suggestions/observations are welcomed. _**

**_Special Thanks: I would like to give a special thanks to spaci1 and jessie1989 for review the last chapter. Your thoughts/comments and suggestions are certainly appreciated and very welcomed. Without them i wouldn't have much inspiration and would probably fall into writers block. So keep up the awesome reviews and suggestions are encouraged!_**

**_Chapter #7_**

**_(Jackie's pov)_**

" **Ok, first of all it's a stuffed unicorn. And second, it's not even alive.", argues Hyde as he arches an eyebrow in my direction. Is he nuts? Does he honestly want me to set fire to Fluffy Cakes? I couldn't do that! I love Fluffy Cakes. Besides, I can't go to sleep with out him. So why would I want to burn him? What, is Steven some kind of a pyromaniac now? If he wants to set something on fire so badly, why doesn't he just burn that raggedy old t-shirt that he's wearing and leave poor Fluffy alone.**

" **Steven, I am not burning my favorite stuffed unicorn.", I comment with a roll of my eyes. That's the dumbest idea that I have ever heard. Does he really think that burning a stuffed animal is going to make me feel better about the way things ended between Michael and I? Because it's not. Besides, I'm not even all that heart broken over our break up anyway. He has cheated on me so many times, that it's not even worth crying over any more. So I've stopped dwelling in the past and have moved on. Maybe not entirely, but enough so that I can honestly say that I'm never going to take Michael's lying cheater ass back ever again.**

" **Fine, get rid of it then. And, I'll buy you a brand new and even better one. How does that sound?", offers Hyde as he now sits beside me once more on my bed. Get rid of Fluffy Cakes? I can't do that...can I? On the other hand, Michael did give him to me. Do I really want to keep something that he gave me? It would just serve to remind me that we could have never worked out. Maybe Steven has a point. Maybe it is time to get rid of Fluffy Cakes. And, he is offering to buy me a new one. So it's not like I'm coming out empty handed on the deal.**

**With a simple nod of agreement, I smile up at Hyde happily," would you buy me two?"**

" **Hey, lets not push it Jacks. You're lucky I even offered to buy you one.", advices Hyde as he folds his arms across his chest. Glancing up at him now, I make sure to give him my saddest puppy eyes. These almost always work on him. This is actually how I convinced him to ask me to prom. ...Well, this and I might have also fake cried to sucker him into to the whole thing. And it worked like a charm too. Steven never could handle a crying girl, I suppose that's why he always comforted me when I came to him with my problems about Michael. So, if I can get to stuffed animals out of him, why shouldn't I?**

" **Please Steven?", I question in a small voice as I flash my sad and pleading eyes his way. Watching as he shifts around beside me, I smirk to myself. Alright, I'm making him uncomfortable. It's working. With luck, if I can make Steven feel guilty enough. He'll cave and do what I want. God, I so love being a girl at times like this! Sure what I'm doing might be bad, but he's the one who offered in the first place. Why not milk his nice gesture for everything that it's worth?**

" **Alright fine! Just quit nagging. And stop giving me those damn puppy eyes already. You know, I'm not Kelso. Those aren't _always_ going to work on me Jackie. And if you think that they are then your sadly mistaken.", reminds Hyde as he finally buckles and caves. Yes! I knew that it was only a matter of time before I got my way. Steven is so easy, maybe not as easy as Michael was. But it didn't take me that long to crack him. Actually it was easier then I thought that it would be.**

" **Thanks, you're the best Steven!", I exclaim in a giddy tone as I clap my hands and hug him lightly. With a wide smile spread across my features, I lean up to give Hyde a peck on his cheek. He squirms around as I do so and I can't help but chuckle. This is great, I'm getting not one but two stuffed animals from Steven. And it's not even my birthday or anything! You know, I'm starting to like the idea of Steven and I hanging out together. And who knows, if I play my cards right, maybe I could get him to come to the mall with me sometime. I really need a new pair of shoes. This is going to be tricky though. Steven hates the mall. Maybe he won't mind as much if I offer to buy him something, like a new Led Zeppelin shirt. That one looks like it's about ready to be tossed. ...**

**_(later that night; Hyde's thoughts)_**

**Well, it looks like I finally managed to get Jackie to pipe down and go to sleep. And it wasn't easy to accomplish either. Man that girl can talk, in fact she never shuts up. For the last hour or so she just kept going on and on about different names that she could give to her new stuffed animals. That girl is a damn motor mouth! Besides, who the hell names a stuffed animal anyway? She finally settled on Cupcake and Pudding Pop. Don't ask me why she chose those as names. But I wasn't about to question it. Hell, I was just glad that she had finally stopped flapping her damn gums. I was starting to get a head ache. I've noticed that Jackie has that effect on me a lot. I'm just glad that she has finally fallen asleep. I actually kind of like her better this way. Mostly because I don't have to listen to her talk. Sure, I might have tuned her out. But a girl like Jackie is hard to completely ignore. She almost demands your attention. I mean look at her for god sake. Huh, you know I never realized just how beautiful she really is. ...Whoa, did I honestly just think that? Did I just call Jackie Burkhart beautiful? I've got to be sleep deprived or something. Although, she is beautiful. I can't really deny that, I mean look at her. Of course, I would never in a million years tell this to Jackie. Or anyone else for that matter. I would never hear the end of it if I did. But, I have to say that I wouldn't be so quick to turn down the chance to make out with Jackie. You know, if such a chance were to ever present itself to me that is. That much is for sure. Hell, what sane guy would? ...Ok, I really need to stop having these thoughts about Jackie. They are wrong on some many levels. She's not even an option for me. And even if she were, she is Kelso's Ex girlfriend. That would be like breaking the code. And I couldn't do that to him, although it would be an awesome burn if he were to say accidentally walk in on Jackie and I kissing. ...Alright, now I really need to go to sleep. ... _(end Hyde's thoughts)_ **


	10. Circle time Point of Views

**_Description: This is my first That 70's show fanfic in almost a year. The only reason that I'd stopped writing them is because i had come to a block in idea's for story lines with these characters. But i am happy to announce that thats all over. And I'm back to writing stories on one of my favorite shows. I'm working on this one still, and have another writing itself in my head currently. I hope you all will enjoy reading this as much as i have writing it. As always please r&r, your thoughts and comments are deeply appreciated._**

****

**_Disclaimer: i don't own any part of That 70's show. But you know that if i did, i would cut out the 8th season because randy and Sam ruined the show and Jackie ending up with fez was the nail in the coffin for it to me._**

****

**_Author's Note: Alright, here is the thing. I pretty much got tired of waiting around for anyone to review this story. I know people are reading it, but most are just too lazy to leave a review. So I've come to terms with that. So, here is chapter 8. Enjoy and as always reviews and suggestions/observations are welcomed. _**

****

**_Chapter #8_**

****

**_(Eric's pov)_**

" **Is it just me? Or has anyone else noticed that Jackie and Hyde have been spending more and more time together lately?", I question as we gather in our usual circle. Man, I don't get it. Aren't Jackie and Hyde supposed to, you know...hate each other. If that's the case, then why the hell are they hanging out together? It just doesn't make sense. But one thing is for sure, every time I come down to the basement and Hyde's alone? Jackie is almost always right there with him watching television as if nothings wrong. It's really starting to freak me out too. Is there something going on that I should know about?**

" **Maybe their just dating, who knows?", ponders Donna out of nowhere. Oh, ew! That is just gross! Jackie and Hyde dating? How could she say something like that? They had better not be dating! How the hell could Hyde let the devil lure him in with her charms? Is he crazy? Please for the love of god do not let that be the case! I seriously hope that it isn't. Kelso would flip out if it were. And, I'm not all that sure that I would be able to stomach it if they ever started making out in front of me. Oh, god. The mere thought makes me want to vomit.**

" **What? Come on, Donna. That's ridiculous, they are not. Or, they had better not be! I will kick Hyde's ass if that's the case!", declares Kelso in a jealous shriek. Wow, why the hell should he care? He's nailing Pam Macy for god sake. Besides, didn't him and Jackie break up almost a month ago? Why the heck should Kelso care who Jackie is or isn't seeing? She's made it pretty damn clear that their through. That in itself is pretty damn surprising. Who would have thought that Jackie would ever get fed up with Kelso and finally leave him for good? I sure didn't.**

" **yeah, we all know that would never happen.", comments Donna with an amused laugh. This earns her an irritated glare from Kelso. I have to agree though, Kelso kicking Hyde's ass? Yeah, that would never happen. He would attempt to maybe. But we all know what happens when he does that. Hyde usually winds up punching Kelso in the eye. Actually, that's usually pretty funny to watch. It sure makes for a good laugh that much is for sure. Still, I don't think Hyde would ever dog Kelso like that by seeing Jackie behind his back. That's just not the kind of guy Hyde is. He's pretty straight forward. If he were seeing Jackie, he would have told Kelso by now.**

**Heading over to the deep freeze, Kelso grabs himself a pop sickle," oh, yeah? Well, neither would Jackie and Hyde. They both hate each other.", reminds Kelso as he rips the wrapping off of his pop sickle and takes a bite from it. You know, he actually has a point. I can't really see Hyde ever hooking up with Jackie. Still, why would the two of them hangout? Are they friends now or something? Maybe that's it. Maybe their friends now. I have to admit, ever since Jackie broke up with Kelso, she has become less annoying. Even a little bit more tolerable too. I'd say that leaving him was the best thing she could have done.**

" **I don't know man. Come to think of it, they have been spending a lot of time together. And most of it has been alone.", I purposely point out causing Kelso to glare at me. I can't help but smirk. Man, it is so easy to press his buttons. And not to mention fun. Especially when it comes to Jackie. She's like his hot button or something. I could do this all day long and it would never get old either. But, I should probably shut up before Kelso frogs me. ...**

****

**_(Kelso's pov)_**

" **Do you think that I should be worried you guys?", I ask in alarm. What if Eric and Donna are right? What if Jackie and Hyde have been sneaking around behind my back? Would Hyde really stab me in the back like that? He knows how I feel about Jackie. Would he honestly risk our friendship over her? Oh, man. Just the thought of him kissing Jackie makes me want to pound him. He had better not be fooling around with Jackie. I'll kick his ass if he is.**

" **I don't know. But one thing is for sure, I think that the two of them would make a cute couple.", observes Donna in a thoughtful manner. What the hell? Donna thinks that Jackie and Hyde would be a good couple? I thought she was supposed to be my friend! What kind of a friend says something like that? None that I know of that's for sure! She had better be joking! That's not even funny though if she were.**

" **Who the hells side are you on Donna? Mine or theirs?!", I exclaim in loud a voice. And by the way, Jackie and Hyde would so _not_ make a cute couple. The two of them together would be the exact opposite of cute in fact! The mere thought of the together is just so...creepy and unnatural! Yeah, that's right. Why in the world would Jackie fall for a guy like Hyde anyway? She's made it perfectly clear that she doesn't like scruffy, poor guys. And that is exactly what Hyde is. The two of them just wouldn't date. They have nothing in common! They are complete opposites. Hyde is a stoner, and Jackie's a cheerleader!**

**Rolling her eyes at me, Donna tries her best not to laugh," Kelso, why do you even care? Aren't you like dating Pam Macy now?"**

" **Yeah, but that doesn't give Hyde the right to snag Jackie from me! She is my ex girlfriend after all.", I defend as I pace the basement now. And so what if I'm dating Pam Macy? How does that fact give Hyde the right to just totally stab me in the back? Oh, that's right. It doesn't. If it were the other way around and Hyde were dating Jackie and they broke up, I wouldn't snag her from him. Or, if I did...at least I would have told him about it eventually and not try to hide it. Just the thought of Jackie with Hyde makes me want to punch something or preferably someone. ...**

****

**_(Donna's pov)_**

" **Kelso, you have cheated on her like a billion times!", I remind with yet another roll of my eyes. God, Kelso is such a moron! What the hell is it to him if Jackie and Hyde are seeing each other? It's not like the two of them are together anymore. I mean, yeah sure Hyde should have come forward and told Kelso. But is it really any of Kelso's business to become jealous? He's cheated on Jackie ever since they started dating. What right does he have to care?**

" **Whatever, it's always words with you Donna!", complains Kelso as he throws himself into the lawn chair. Wow, he is really upset. Maybe he really does care about Jackie. But if that were the case, then why would he have constantly cheated on her in the first place? Maybe it just took the possibility of Jackie finding another guy to get Kelso to give a damn. Not that Jackie would ever take him back or anything. He's hurt her way to much for her to do that. I'm glad Jackie has finally come to her senses. But to sneak around with Hyde if that's even what she's doing? That would be kind of low for her to do, even if Kelso did break her heart. **

" **Well, I still think that Jackie is the devil reincarnated.", points out Eric with a disgusted look of horror on his face. Some things will never change. I'm not all that sure what's going on between Jackie and Hyde. But, I am going to get to the bottom of this. That much I know is for sure. I'll just go over and talk to Jackie later when I'm sure she's not hanging out with Hyde. If I know Jackie as well as I think I do? She's probably dying to spill the beans about whatever is going on between her and Hyde.**

**With a nod of his agreement, Kelso pats Eric on the back," thanks Eric, I always knew you were a true friend. Unlike _some_ people."**

" **Whatever.", I laugh as I roll my eyes. Is that supposed to bother me or something? Because it doesn't. I think it would be pretty cool if Jackie and Hyde got together. It was bound to have happened sooner or later. There's no denying the damn sexual tension between those two. When Jackie was with Kelso, they were almost always at each others throats anyway. It would just make sense if those two hooked up. Kelso may not like the thought of this, but it's true. ...**


	11. Time to Investigate and Interrogate

**_Description: This is my first That 70's show fanfic in almost a year. The only reason that I'd stopped writing them is because i had come to a block in idea's for story lines with these characters. But i am happy to announce that thats all over. And I'm back to writing stories on one of my favorite shows. I'm working on this one still, and have another writing itself in my head currently. I hope you all will enjoy reading this as much as i have writing it. As always please r&r, your thoughts and comments are deeply appreciated._**

**_Disclaimer: i don't own any part of That 70's show. But you know that if i did, i would cut out the 8th season because randy and Sam ruined the show and Jackie ending up with fez was the nail in the coffin for it to me._**

**_Author's Note: Alright, here is chapter 9. this chapter doesn't have Jackie/Hyde interaction like the last but. But the next one will, I promise. This one is basically Donna talking to both Jackie and then Hyde about whats going on between them. And the end of this chapter might delve into Hyde's thoughts. So, enjoy._**

**_Chapter #9_**

**_(Jackie's pov)_**

"**So, you and Hyde have been hanging out a lot lately.", observes Donna casually as we lay sprawled out on her bed. Glancing up from the magazine I had been reading, I arch at an eye at her. Is that supposed to mean something? So Steven and I have been hanging out more and more recently. What is the problem with that? We've become close friends. Which is remarkable in it's own because not two months ago we hated each other. We couldn't even hangout without burning each other. But now look at us, we're friends. And I'm kind of glad, I like spending time with Steven.**

" **Yeah, he's really great. He's making sure that I don't take Kelso back again this time.", I announce as a smile finds its way onto my face. Steven has really been great this past week. He's slept at my house with me every night. And you know what? Not once has he ever tried to make a move on me. That is the difference between Steven and Kelso. All Kelso ever wanted to do when we spent the night together was do it. Things are different with Steven though. And I mean yeah, we may not be dating or anything. But still, Steven has never tried to make a move on me. Whenever he stays over, all we do is sleep. He'll just hold me all night, you know? And I like that. He makes me feel safer then I ever have.**

" **Whoa, did you just call Kelso..Kelso?", asks Donna with a bewildered look on her face. I stare over at her with confusion until realization dawns on me. Huh, i guess that i did. Wow, i must really be over him. I never thought that this day would come. But it has, and you know what? I'm glad. I'm not going to take Kelso back anymore. I don't need to. He has broken my heart one too many times. It's time for me to move on. And, I think that I may finally be ready to do that. Maybe not right away. But eventually I will.**

" **What?...Oh, yeah. Wow, I guess that I did.", I acknowledge thoughtfully with a simple shrug of my shoulders. I don't see what the big deal is. I mean, Kelso and I have been broken up for almost a month and a half. Can you believe it? A month and a half and I still haven't taken him back. It hasn't been easy though. He's tried everything to get me back. But I am just sick and tired of his lies and broken promises. I can't take them anymore. And I shouldn't have to. I deserve a guy that will love and respect me. Not some jerk that sneaks around behind my back and then when I find out about it apologizes and makes lame excuses. ...**

**_(Donna's pov)_**

**Staring over at Jackie, I study her with a growing smile," wow, you really aren't taking him back this time. Good for you Jackie. I'm really proud of you."**

" **Well, I have Steven to thank for it.", admits Jackie as she lays back on my bed. She has Hyde to thank? What for? I mean, I know that Jackie said that Hyde has been making sure she doesn't go back to Kelso. But how? And more importantly why? Why does Hyde give a damn? And what the hell is going on between these two? Are they secretly seeing each other or something? I want to just come out and ask Jackie. But I'm not sure if I should. Or even how she'll react to such a blunt question.**

" **Jackie are you...are you and Hyde like dating now or something?", I ask when my curiosity finally gets the best of me and I just can't take it anymore. That one question has been plaguing me ever since Eric brought up the topic in the circle the other day. I mean, if they were it would make sense. The sexual tension has been simmering between those two for a long time and it's finally reached it's boiling point. You would have to be an idiot not to spot it. Why else would they always be at each others throats and firing insults at each other every chance they got?**

" **Why? Did Steven say that we were?", counters Jackie in a cautious manner as her attention once again turns from the magazine in her hands to me. What the hell is that supposed to mean? Why would she ask that? Is there something that she doesn't want me to know about? Why would she ask me if Hyde said anything? Holy crap, what if they are sneaking around! Oh my god, if they are and Kelso found out about things...he would flip! Ok, I really have to relax. For all that I know, I could just be over reacting. Maybe there is nothing going on between Jackie and Hyde. Maybe they really are just friends. I shouldn't just jump to conclusions, I don't know whats going on.**

" **Well, no. But you guys have become kind of close recently. So, I just thought that maybe you were.", I confide with more then a little hesitancy. This earns a laugh from Jackie. What the hell? Why is she laughing at me? What could possibly be funny?...I should kick her ass! What else am I supposed to think when I hear that two people who are supposed to hate each other, are suddenly friends. I mean one week their sworn enemies, and the next they're friends? Something like that just doesn't happen over night you know.**

**Arching an eyebrow once more in my direction, Jackie starts painting her toe nails," come on, Donna. That's ridiculous. You and I both know that Steven doesn't date. Besides, I kind of have a date tonight...sort of."**

" **Whoa, hold on just a minute. You have a date? With who Jackie?", I inquire with a heightened interest suddenly. Since when is Jackie dating all of the sudden? And who the hell could she possibly have a date with? If it's not Hyde, then who? Is it a guy from school? Anyone that I know? Who the hell could it be? And further more, thank god! It is about time that Jackie started dating again. For a while there I thought that she would never get back out there. But Jackie has once again proven me wrong. ...**

**_(Jackie's pov)_**

" **This guy Chase, he's really cute and sweet.", I gush in an overly excited manner. I know, I know. But I can't help it! So there I was just hanging out at the Hub by myself when Chase walks over to me. He asked me if I wouldn't mind joining him for a movie and dinner tonight. And how could I say no? So, I have a date with him. And you know what? I'm anticipating it. It has been a long while since I've been out on a date. And I could use a fun night out with a cute guy. Kelso never really liked to take me out on dates. So tonight should be fun. I'm going to make it a point to enjoy myself.**

" **Aw, so when do I get to meet him?", questions Donna with a chuckle and a playful nudge. I try not to roll my eyes. Does she honestly think that I would bring Chase over to the basement? Especially knowing that Kelso hangs out there? What do I look like an idiot or something? I'm not bringing him anywhere near the basement or Kelso ...Or Hyde either apparently. He's made it clear that he's not too fond of Chase. I'm not even all that sure why. He's a really sweet and nice guy. Not to mention a complete gentleman too. He's perfect boyfriend material. I'm not saying that I want him to be my new boyfriend. But if he were to ask me out, I probably wouldn't say no.**

" **You really expect me to bring him to the basement?", I ask as I try my best not to laugh at even the mere thought. Does she know how much of a disaster that would be? Only a huge one! That's not even at option. If she wants to meet Chase so badly maybe her and Eric could go on a double date with us sometime if things go nicely and the two of us start going steady. That's the only way she's ever going to meet him. I don't even want to think about what would happen if Kelso found out about my date tonight. He would probably try something stupid and embarrass me. That is the last thing that I need.**

" **Good point, well anyway. Have fun, and call me tomorrow. I want to hear everything!", exclaims Donna with a huge smile on her face. Please, like I already wasn't going to? She should know by now that I would. I mean how could I not call Donna? I have a date tonight! Which means that I should probably head home and start getting ready. Chase is supposed to pick me up at seven, that gives me exactly two and a half hours to get ready. And there is no time to waste. I want to look smoking hot for tonight! ...**

**_(Basement that evening; Hyde's pov)_**

" **Hey Donna, have you seen Jackie?", I ask as I enter the basement only to find none other then Donna there waiting for me. She's alone which is unusual. I would have thought that her and Eric would have their tongues done each others throats right about now. But Eric is no where in sight surprisingly. Which brings me to my next question, why the hell is Donna hanging out in the basement by herself? Unless she has been waiting for me. And if that's the case, what the hell did I do? The only time Donna ever waits up for me is so that she can chew me out about something stupid that I have done. But I haven't done anything stupid lately. ...Well, that I know of at least.**

" **No, not since earlier Hyde sorry. She is probably getting ready for the date that she has tonight though.", announces Donna as she flicks off the television set and stares at me. This catches my attention and I tense in my spot as my fists slowly clench up. Jackie has a date tonight? Who the hell with? I'll bet it's with that Chase jerk. Man, I hate that guy! What is so great about him anyway? He's not even all that cute. Why the hell am I even jealous? I have no reason to be. Jackie and I aren't even a thing. Sure we've been hanging out together a lot more recently, but we're not a thing. But the thought of Jackie out with another guy just makes me want to hit something or someone.**

" **Jackie has a date?", I question as I make my way over to the deep freeze and grab myself a pop sickle. Making sure to keep my Zen face intact, I turn to face Donna once more. I can't let Donna know that I'm jealous. If she even thinks that I am, she'll interrogate me. And that is the last thing that I need. when Donna gets an idea in her head, she won't drop it until she gets answers. She'll just nag and nag until I tell her what she wants to know. And if I don't? She'll only drive me nuts until I eventually cave and spill the beans just to shut her the hell up.**

" **Yeah, with this guy chase. She sounded pretty excite about it too.", comments Donna as she heads over to the fridge for a soda. Tossing me one, she pops her own open and takes a long gulp before glancing over at me for a reaction. What does she think that I am? A moron? I know what she's trying to do. She's trying to see if I care. And of course I do! But I'm not about to let her know this. If Donna even suspects that I like her, she will not let me live it down. She'll torment the hell out of me. Especially when I used to make a big deal about how much I couldn't stand Jackie and how annoying I thought that she was when she was with Kelso**

**Tensing up once more at Chase's name, I make sure not to let on that I even remotely care," she never told me about a date. We were supposed to hangout and catch a movie."**

" **Can I ask you something Hyde? You know, friend to friend?", inquires Donna as she stare over at me with a serious look on her face. Oh god, here it comes. Please do not let her ask what I think she is about to ask. I don't know if I'm going to be able to pull of lying right to Donna's face if she does. She knows me to well. If I lie, she'll know. Crap, why the hell did I have to come down to the basement. And even more so, why the hell did Donna have to be here? There's no way out of this! I know what's coming next.**

" **That all depends on what your going to ask.", I say in a gruff tone. Folding my arms across my chest, I raise an eye brow in Donna's direction. If I know Donna half as well as I think that I do, I already know what she's going to ask. If I like Jackie. But I can't exactly tell her the truth. Because the truth is that I do. I don't know how or when it happened. But I like Jackie. As much as I hate to admit this, I do. But I can't do anything about it. She's my best friend's ex. If I were to ever make a move on Jackie, I could jeopardize my friendship with Kelso And that's the last thing that I want to do.**

" **Do you like Jackie?", questions Donna after a minute or so. And there it is. The one question that I didn't want her to ask. I knew that I shouldn't have come to the basement. I thought about going to the Hub, but instead I came here. And now, I'm starting to think that was a dumb idea. That I should have just gone to the Hub like I had originally planned. Maybe then I wouldn't be stuck here having to answer the very question I've been dreading. There is one thing that I could do. And that's play dumb and avoid the question all together. Hopefully that will work.**

" **Yeah, she's less annoying since she dumped Kelso. Even more tolerable, as if that were ever possible.", I comment nonchalantly as I make sure to avoid Donna's gaze. I know damn well that isn't what she meant. But I'm not about to let her know that. The way I see it, if I can avoid her actual question...then I'm going to. Because to tell you the truth? Even if I were to admit to liking Jackie, what good would it possibly do me? It won't change anything between Jackie and I. I mean, yeah we're friends. But that's all we are. Besides, she's out on a date with Mr. Perfect tonight. So really whether I like Jackie or not doesn't even matter all that much.**

**With a shake of her head, Donna gives me a gentle nudge," no, I mean do you _like_ her. Because, between you and I...I kind of think that maybe you do Hyde." ...**


	12. Pulling a Nixon, deny, Deny, deny

**_Description: This is my first That 70's show fanfic in almost a year. The only reason that I'd stopped writing them is because i had come to a block in idea's for story lines with these characters. But i am happy to announce that thats all over. And I'm back to writing stories on one of my favorite shows. I'm working on this one still, and have another writing itself in my head currently. I hope you all will enjoy reading this as much as i have writing it. As always please r&r, your thoughts and comments are deeply appreciated._**

**_Disclaimer: i don't own any part of That 70's show. But you know that if i did, i would cut out the 8th season because randy and Sam ruined the show and Jackie ending up with fez was the nail in the coffin for it to me._**

**_Author's Note: Alright, here is chapter 10. This chapter doesn't have Jackie/Hyde interaction like the last but. But the next one will, I promise. This one is basically Donna talking to both Jackie and then Hyde about whats going on between them. And the end of this chapter might delve into Hyde's thoughts. So, enjoy._**

**_Chapter #10_**

**_(Donna's pov)_**

" **What, what? ...No! Why would I like Jackie? She's a cheerleader Donna!", exclaims Hyde in denial. As though the mere thought sickened him. Who does he think that I am? I've known him forever and I know when he is lying. It's kind of hard not to when he gets all defensive like he is right now. It's really hard not to just burst out in laughter. But I know that wouldn't be the wisest idea. I don't want to upset Hyde anymore then I already have. But I don't see why he can't just ad admit it. I mean, I know that he likes Jackie. And he knows that he likes Jackie, the only one that probably doesn't know is Jackie herself.**

" **I don't know Hyde, I think you kind of like her. It would explain why you have been spending so much time with her all of the sudden. It's ok to say that you do, you know. I'm not going to tell anyone that you do. And I'm not going to burn you about it either.", I console in hopes to comfort him. This must have eased him, because I notice him slowly become less tense. I think it's great that Hyde likes Jackie, if he indeed does. He's never been in a real relationship. And the only other girl he has ever liked was me, but I made it clear that I liked Eric. Besides, it would be good for Hyde finally get himself a girlfriend. I'm so sick and tired of hearing about his latest skank of the week.**

" **Whatever...do you think that Jackie likes this guy?", questions Hyde with a hesitant look in his eyes. Oh my god, he's not just hanging out with Jackie. He cares about her! Why else would he ask a question like that? Wow, so Hyde does have a heart? When the hell did that happen? I always thought that since his mom left, he would never let himself get that close to someone again. That he was afraid of getting hurt. I mean, it's obvious that he still is. But there is no denying that he cares about Jackie. I can see it in his eyes.**

" **I don't know Hyde, maybe. She seemed kind of excited about this date.", I confide truthfully as I look up for his reaction. And if I didn't know any better, I could have sworn that I just saw him wince. Wow, he's never acted this way over a girl before. What the hell did Jackie do? Brain wash him or something? I've never seen Hyde like this before. They must have really gotten close these past couple of weeks. It wasn't too long ago when Hyde couldn't even stand to be in the same room as Jackie . What the hell could have changed that?**

**Adjusting his sunglasses, Hyde stares at the muted television screen," well, I don't like this guy. And I don't know what Jackie could see in him."...**

**_(Hyde's pov)_**

" **Do I detect the hint of jealousy in your voice?", inquires Donna with a knowing smirk on her face. God, I hate her right now. If she weren't a girl, I would probably frog her one. The nerve of her, insinuating that I'm jealous. Or that I like Jackie. Because I don't like her. The very thought sickens me. But then why does knowing Jackie ditched me for a date bother me so much? I mean, yeah we had plans. But so what if she blew me off? Like I wouldn't have done the same with her if something came up?**

" **Um, well I'm not so shut your pie hole.", I growl out in aggravation. I don't know why I let Donna get to me. I know exactly what she is trying to do. She's trying to get me to admit that I like Jackie, and even if I do, I'm not telling her. Why, so she could blab it to Foreman and then he'll blab it to everyone else? Yeah, I don't think so. Donna may be right, but I'm not about to tell that she is. She would never let me hear the end of it if I did.**

" **Alright, fine. Your not jealous. Suite yourself Mr. Grouchy pants.", teases Donna with a laugh. What did she do, come here solely to pissed me off? If she did then she's doing a really good job at it. I don't need this right now. She's really starting to get on my last nerve. And what's worse is that I smoked the last of my stash with Jackie at her house the other night. So I couldn't even dip into my stash to unwind a little, even if I wanted to. Well, it's safe to say that this day has gone all to hell. Jackie ditched me and Donna is annoying the hell out of me. ...**

**_(Hyde's thoughts)_**

**I still can't believe that Jackie ditched me the way she did. It's one thing to cancel on me, but to just go off and not even tell me you made other plans? That's just rude! And not only that, she has a date?! What the hell is that about? What could Jackie possibly see in this Chase guy? Yeah, sure he's cute and probably nice. But he couldn't handle a girl like Jackie. Hell, if Kelso couldn't handle Jackie, what makes this guy think that he could? He's probably some pansy ass push over. Jackie doesn't need another guy like that. She needs a guy that will keep her loud bossy mouth in line. Someone that will look out for her like I do. Why the hell is that so hard for her to see? I mean, hell if I can see it then why can't she?**

**And where the hell does Donna get off grilling me? If I would have known that was why she had come over, I would have left before she could have even gotten the chance to start in on me. But that's not the case. And now, I'm not sure who I should be more ticked off at right now. Donna for calling me on the fact that I like Jackie? Or Jackie for just completely ditching me without even a second thought the way that she did. Right now, I'm more ticked at Donna. That girl is worse then Jackie sometimes when it comes to not knowing when to shut up. I honestly don't know which is more annoying.**

**So, I've decided that I'm going to go over to Jackie's place and wait for her. Her date can't possibly last that much longer. I mean, it's almost nine o'clock. How much longer could her date go on for? With any luck, not that much longer. Even if it did, it's not like I'll be waiting outside. All I had to do was climb up the water pipe to Jackie's window. It isn't like she ever bothers to lock it anyway. I know its not locked in fact. So I'm just going to climb in her window and wait until she gets home. Lets just hope that I don't have all that long of a wait ahead of me. ...**


	13. Ditched for Prince charming

**_Description: This is my first That 70's show fanfic in almost a year. The only reason that I'd stopped writing them is because i had come to a block in idea's for story lines with these characters. But i am happy to announce that thats all over. And I'm back to writing stories on one of my favorite shows. I'm working on this one still, and have another writing itself in my head currently. I hope you all will enjoy reading this as much as i have writing it. As always please r&r, your thoughts and comments are deeply appreciated._**

**_Disclaimer: i don't own any part of That 70's show. But you know that if i did, i would cut out the 8th season because randy and Sam ruined the show and Jackie ending up with fez was the nail in the coffin for it to me._**

**_Author's Note: Alright, here is chapter 9. this chapter doesn't have Jackie/Hyde interaction like the last but. But the next one will, I promise. This one is basically Donna talking to both Jackie and then Hyde about whats going on between them. And the end of this chapter might delve into Hyde's thoughts. So, enjoy._**

**_Chapter #10_**

**_(Jackie's pov)_**

" **Well, thanks for walking me home.", I smile as I take Chase's hand in mine. Blushing as he returns the gesture, I quickly avert my eyes to the ground. God, I feel like a damn school girl! Granted that I am still in high school...that's not the point. Why am I so shy right now though? Oh, now I remember because it's the end of our first date. That's usually where the good night kiss takes place. The mere thought sends butterflies into my stomach! Has it really been that long since I've been on a date? Well, considering my only boyfriend was Michael it's safe to say that it has.**

" **It's getting dark out, I couldn't just let you walk home alone.", reminds Chase with a gentle nudge to my side. With a small nod, I chuckle my agreement. This entire night was great and so much fun. Not to mention that Chase was a complete gentleman. Michael on the other hand can't even spell the word, let alone be one. I am so glad that I finally wised up and left him for good. I'm better off without his lying and his cheating. Why couldn't I have just realized it sooner? Then I could already have a guy like Chase as my boyfriend. **

" **Yeah, yeah I guess not. ...Sorry about earlier.", I mumble as I lower my gaze away from his once more. He's not going to want to go on a second date with me, I just know it. I mean yeah everything was coming along smoothly, and we were having a good time. Then Michael showed up and ruined everything for us! That jerk actually had the nerve to pick a fight with Chase. Now the poor guy has a black eye courtesy of me and my jealous ex boyfriend. This night couldn't have gone worse if I had rehearsed it.**

" **Hey, come on. You didn't know that your ex would show up Jackie. It's not your fault.", reasons Chase as he places his finger tip underneath my chin. Feeling a little risky, I glance up to meet his eyes. What I see in them surprises me because it's not anger that I see. I'm not sure what it is actually, but he's not angry. I'm kind of relieved though, maybe I still have a fighting chance at a second date now.**

**Playing with the hem of Chase's shirt, I touch his cheek softly," maybe not, but now you have a shiner thanks to me."**

" **What, oh this? It's nothing Jackie.", assures Chase with a smirk as he places a hand over mine. I know what he's doing, he's trying to make me feel better. While it might be working too, I still can't help but feel guilty that his black eye is my fault. But he doesn't seem all that upset about it. With a hesitant sigh, I glance up at Chase once more. He must see the concern in my eyes now because he just wrapped me in his arms. His strong muscular arms, I ponder with a chuckle. Wow, it feels nice to be in someones hold again.**

" **You have a black eye in case you haven't noticed.", I point out as I arch an eyebrow at him. My only response is a shrug though. I can't believe how cool he's being about things. This is good a thing I guess. Things could have gone worse, he could have just said screw it and left after Michael and him fought. But he didn't, and I'm glad that he didn't. I kind of like Chase, so I was hoping tonight would go well. What's not to like? The guy is cute, sweet, funny, charming and did I mention a gentleman?**

" **I think it's safe to say I'll live.", acknowledges Chase as he gives my waist a light squeeze. Relaxing after a bit, I lay my head on his shoulder. I'm not completely sure, but I think that I could get use to this. It's nice going on a date with a guy that isn't trying to make out with me the entire night. That's all that stupid Michael ever tried to do. God, I can't even stand him right now! He had better hope that I don't run into to him anytime soon. I will so kick him in the jewels!**

" **I'm still sorry though.", I admit as I nuzzle my face into the crook of his neck. Content with standing in his arms, I close my eyes. Smiling when his arms tighten around me, I kiss his neck playfully in response. Lifting my head from his shoulder briefly, my eyes wanders up too his but quickly turn away as those damn butterflies start in on me again. How the hell does he do that? No one has ever given me those. Not even Michael, and he was my boyfriend for god sake.**

**Placing a kiss on my forehead, Chase only grins down at me happily," don't worry about it Jackie, I'm fine."**

" **Alright, well I should probably head in Chase.", with a reluctant sigh, I shift around in his arms. This totally blows, the last thing that I want to do is go inside my big empty house. Why couldn't our date last just a little bit longer? I'm having so much fun with Chase. I don't want that to end right now. But I am getting kind of sleepy. As much as I want to stay out here with Chase, I also really just want to go to sleep.**

" **Yeah, sure. I'd like to take you out again sometime you know. But until then...goodnight Jackie.", mutters Chase quietly as he leans in to kiss my cheek. He kissed my cheek? What kind of a first date good night kiss is that? This is unacceptable behavior that I will not stand for. Quickly becoming frustrated with the way things are going, I grab Chase and pull him in for a kiss. Taken aback by my actions, he stares at me with confusion before kissing back with the same amount of enthusiasm. Pulling back slightly, I stare up at him with a goofy smirk before meeting his lips once more. We stay like this for a while as my arms wrap around his neck. Wow, now this is what a first kiss is supposed to be like. Now I only wish that it didn't have to end. Oh yeah, I could definitely get use to the likes of this. ...**

**_(Hyde's pov; Jackie's room)_**

" **How was your date with Mr. Perfect?", I greet as Jackie stumbles into her room sometime after ten o'clock. It's about time too, I was about to fall asleep. What the hell is she grinning from ear to ear about anyway? Let me guess, her good night kiss. What else would it be about? With the look on her face it must have been some kiss. I've never seen Jackie like this before after sharing a kiss with Kelso. This guy must know what he's doing. Huh, I didn't think that it was possible but I hate the guy even more now.**

" **Steven! What are you doing here?", asks Jackie as she jumps back in fright. Wow, someone sure is jumpy tonight. Does she even realize that she ditched me? Or did she just completely forget? It's not like Jackie to just blow me off the way that she did. She must have honestly forgot. That's the only explanation to it. Jackie wouldn't just ditch me when we have plans. She would have at least called me. Unless I don't know her as well as I thought and she did just blow me off. That can't be what happened though. Or, I hope that it's not at least. **

" **Jackie, we were supposed to hangout. We had plans and you bailed on me.", I accuse after I'm overcome with anger. God, I sound like a girl. I'm turning into Foreman a little more each day. Pretty soon I'll be making romantic gestures and the whole nine yards when it comes to Jackie. If that day ever comes, I swear I'll harm myself. So, lets hope that it doesn't come to that anytime soon. I'm pretty sure that I prefer my sanity.**

" **Whoa, Steven. I did not bail on you...did I?", asks Jackie after a minute or so of thought. Um, lets see...yeah you did! I scream at her inside my head. How the hell do you forget that we had plans to hangout? We have only been talking about going to the movies for an entire week. It's not something that could just slip your mind. Well, in Jackie's case I could be wrong. She was probably so excited about her damn date that she didn't even remember me. I'm not sure which hurts more. The fact she ditched me, or the fact she forgot about me so quickly. It might just be a tie.**

**Turning away as Jackie changes, I steal a glance in her mirror before sighing to myself," Yeah, you kind of did Jacks. We had plans to catch a movie and you never showed up."**

" **I forgot, I'm sorry. How mad are you?", inquires Jackie as she pulls a night shirt over her head. Turning around to face her once more, I swallow hard as a lump forms in my throat. Holy crap she's even hot in a t-shirt and boxers. How did that happen? When did Jackie become a total fox? Well, I mean she's always been one. But I just never took the time to notice or even care until now. Shaking my head violently, I try not to stare so much. But it's easier said than done apparently.**

" **Oh, well let me think...very!", I yell as a smile appears on my face to contradict my anger. Giving Jackie a light shove, I place my arms around her. Who the hell am I trying to kid? There is no way in hell that I could ever stay mad at Jackie. Even if she did abandon me for a date with pretty boy. All I can do now is pray that things went horrible. With any luck she'll never want to see him again. How great would that be?**

" **I'm sorry Steven. If it helps, Kelso ruined my date.", offers Jackie sadly which brings a smile to my face. Actually, that did kind of help. I feel tons better now. I've always known that I could count on Kelso to mess things up. Looks like he wasn't about to let me down. So he ruined Jackie's date with prince charming? Wow, how the hell did he manage to do that? Well knowing Kelso he probably found a way. It wouldn't shock me in the least.**

" **Really? How? What did he do?", I question with a renewed interest. Jackie must have caught onto my enthusiasm though because she just slapped me on the arm. Hiding my smirk as she does this, I try my best not to laugh. That's actually the last thing that I should do in front of Jackie right now. When she gets mad, she kicks. When she kicks, she goes right for the shins. Holy crap does it hurt too! That girl can leave a bruise.**

**Climbing into my arms as we settle on her bed, Jackie immediately settles against me," He punched Chase once he saw me out with him."**

" **And I missed it?", I tease earning myself a pinched bicep. Damn! That one really hurt too. I forgot that she not only kicks hard, she pinches too. Thank god she doesn't punch. If she did, I'd have one hell of a shiner on me right now. That would be a fun thing to try and explain in the basement the next day. 'Hyde, what happened to your face?' Jackie clocked me one that's what happened.**

" **Steven!", exclaims Jackie in a high pitched tone. Cringing at the sound of her voice, my hands cover my ears with a groan. Damn, was that necessary? I mean, I could have gone without the screaming. Now I'm practically going deaf because of her. To be fair though, maybe I shouldn't have burst out in laughter at her announcement that Kelso beat the crap out of her date. That probably would have helped.**

" **I'm just messing with you, relax.", I point out as I rub at my arm where she just pinched me. It seems that I've forgotten just how violent Jackie can be. Not sure how I could though. She only hit Kelso every time he was an idiot. Which on last count was...oh yeah, always. That guy never ceases to surprise me with just how stupid he really is. Jackie is definitely going to kill him now. That might be kind of fun to watch actually. I'm kind of looking forward to watching her rip Kelso a new one the next time she sees him. Should be a riot.**

" **It was horrible Steven..Kelso is a stupid jerk.", complains Jackie as she collapses back on her bed. She did it again just now, she called Kelso..Kelso. What happened to 'Michael is an ass', or 'Michael is so stupid!', and my favorite 'I am going to kill Michael!'. Huh, I miss those days. Whenever Jackie would tear Kelso down with her wrath, I use to love sitting idly by and watching. It was always the high light of my day watching Jackie degrade him the way that she would whenever the idiot did something stupid.**

**Knowing better than to start laughing again, I wrap my arms snuggly around Jackie," So, do you like this guy or something?"**

" **He's nice to talk with." acknowledges Jackie as she purposely goes out of her way to avoid my question. Oh like she is really going to get off that easily. Please, that's not going to happen. She knows damn well what I'm talking about. So she can cut the coy act with me. It's not going to work. I'm not Kelso, I'm smart enough not to buy into her little clueless act. If she thought that I would then she will be sadly mistaken.**

" **No, would you date him?", I inquire with a slightly raised eye brow. This question alone must have been enough to startle Jackie. Studying Jackie's suddenly uneasy nature, I watch as she squirms under my patient and waiting gaze. I know, I know it was a left field question. But I couldn't help but throw it out there. It's only been on my mind ever since I found out that she had a date with the guy. Her hesitancy isn't easing my fears either. Could Jackie seriously like this guy? He's all wrong for her, I mean come on! How could she not see that? One thing is for sure, her silence is slowly going to drive me crazy. Then again, that's Jackie for you. ...**


	14. What should I do Now?

**_Description: This is my first That 70's show fanfic in almost a year. The only reason that I'd stopped writing them is because i had come to a block in idea's for story lines with these characters. But i am happy to announce that thats all over. And I'm back to writing stories on one of my favorite shows. I'm working on this one still, and have another writing itself in my head currently. I hope you all will enjoy reading this as much as i have writing it. As always please r&r, your thoughts and comments are deeply appreciated._**

**_Disclaimer: i don't own any part of That 70's show. But you know that if i did, i would cut out the 8th season because randy and Sam ruined the show and Jackie ending up with fez was the nail in the coffin for it to me._**

**_Author's Note: Alright, here is chapter 11. enjoy it and leave a review or two. Show me your reading. It makes me want to update more frequently._**

**_Chapter #12_**

**_(Jackie's pov)_**

" **I don't know...maybe.", I mumble as I comb out my hair. Pulling my covers back, I climb under them with a tired sigh. What is with Steven's sudden interest in my personal life? I mean, I get it. I ditched him. But it's not like it was on purpose. Besides, we could always catch a movie tomorrow. I'm not seeing what the big deal is. I told him that I was sorry. Why the hell doesn't he like Chase? The guy is a perfect gentleman. Is it because I went out with Chase and forgot about him? If so, that's no reason to hate the guy. It wasn't his fault that I completely forgot we had plans.**

" **What about a guy like me?", questions Hyde as he lays down beside me. Climbing into his arms, I place them snugly around me. Snuggling up close to him, I play with the hem of his shirt. He wants to know if I'd date a guy like him? What the hell is that supposed to mean? Exactly what kind of guy is he? I mean, up until just recently Steven and I never really got along. So why does he want to know if I would ever date someone like him? Is he trying to hint that he likes me? ...No, no that can't be it. I'm a cheerleader. Steven hates cheerleaders.**

**Laying in Hyde's arms tiredly, I run my fingers over the bare skin of his stomach," What do you mean?"**

" **I mean would you go out with someone like me?", inquires Hyde once more as he stares down at me waiting for an answer. This makes me slightly nervous and I start to fidget in his arms. Does he honestly want me to answer that? If so, what does he want me to say? More importantly why does it feel like I'm suddenly being put on the spot? I don't want to answer wrong and have Steven mad at me the rest of the night. All I wanted to do was come home and go to bed. Why must he complicate things for me?**

" **Yeah, of course I would. But it doesn't matter because you would never go out with me.", I add quietly as I turn my back to him now. The last thing that I want to do is see the look on his face. I already know that I'm right. There's no need to see his reaction to confirm things for me. Steven isn't interested in me in that way. I've dealt with and come to terms with knowing this. But that doesn't mean that I need him to remind me. Why did he even have to bring this up?**

" **What makes you think that?", asks Hyde as he leans over me now. Feeling his body pressed against my back sends shivers through my entire body. Doing my best to shake them off, I decide it better to try and ignore them. What is he trying to do, drive me nuts? Because that is exactly what he is doing right now. It never really took much of an effort on Steven's part for him to be able to do that though. Sometimes all he had to do was look my way. Why else would I always run to him when Michael screwed up? Because I loved the feel of his strong muscular and safe arms wrapped tightly around me as I cried my eyes out. His arms always were and will be my safe place. Nothing is ever going to change that and I'm not sure that I want it to. ...**

**_(Hyde's pov)_**

" **You once compared me to a tick Steven.", offers Jackie as she shifts around beside me. Deciding to take a risk, I pull her petite body against mine. Tensing briefly as she jumps at my touch, I rest my chin on her shoulder. Fine, so maybe I did compare her to a tick once. That doesn't mean that I still think that way now. Things have changed since then. Hell, Jackie and I are practically friends now. I've hung out with her more in the last two weeks then I have with anyone else. That's saying a lot too. I'm usually always down in Foreman's basement. Granted that, yes I live in the back room. But still, I usually spend more time in the basement with the others than anywhere else. But not recently I haven't.**

**Staring down at Jackie over her shoulder, with only a brief hesitancy I press my lips to hers," well I don't think that now Jackie. You've changed since then, and so have I."**

" **Steven..wow.", gasps Jackie as she looks back at me with a look of pure shock. Oh crap. I can't tell if that's a good sign or a bad one. Shit, I hope Jackie doesn't decide to kick my ass now. What the hell was I thinking? I just kissed Jackie Burkhart for god sake! Am I some kind of an idiot or something? I must be. Jackie is going to tear me a new one now. There's no questioning about it. My shins and forearms are going to be severely black and blue when she gets done with me. As usual, I have no one to blame but myself either. Smooth move Hyde, you're a dumb ass.**

" **I'm sorry Jackie.", I apologize quickly as she once again comes to her senses. Becoming frightened when she turns to face me once again, my hands quickly move to guard my little men. That will probably be one of the first things she kicks. I've been kicked on the stones before and it's not exactly a pleasant feeling. In fact it hurts like hell as I recall. While I may not want kids right now...yeah, I'm pretty sure that I will someday. But if Jackie has her way, that won't be possible when she's done with me.**

" **No, Steven. It's cool, really. I uh...I kind of liked it.", admits Jackie quietly as her cheeks quickly turn one of the brightest shades of red that I have ever seen. Whoa, hold the phone. Did I just hear right? Did Jackie just say that she enjoyed that kiss? Is this one of her sick and twisted ways of messing with me? It has to be, there's no way she meant that. ...Is there? Should I really risk leaving my little men vulnerable to her knee if she decides otherwise? ...No, no it's not. I think to be on the safe side, I'll keep them covered. This could be a trick. It has to be.**

" **Wait, you did?", I inquire as my curiosity once again gets the best of me. Watching as she nods her head, I smile when she blushes again. Wow, maybe Jackie isn't trying to trick me. Could she have really enjoyed that kiss? If she did than what does that mean? Does Jackie like me or something? Do I like her? I mean why did I kiss her? Was it just to see what if felt like? Or was there something more to it? ...Ah dammit! I have too many questions running through my head right now. I'm starting to get a head ache with all the possibilities.**

**Tiling her head up so her lips meet with mine, Jackie offers me another shy smile," well yeah. What's not to like Steven?" ...**

**_(Jackie's thoughts)_**

**Steven kissed me. We were lying in bed talking and he kissed me. The worst part is, I didn't even try to stop him. I kissed him back. Does this mean that I like Steven? Does he like me? I'm so confused right now. I want to talk to him about it. But I'm afraid he'll go all Zen on me. I wish that I knew what he was thinking. If he felt something. I'm not even sure if I felt anything. **

**I mean I've always had a small crush on Steven. But I never told anyone, not even Donna. Should I kiss him again? Would he even let me? Do I even want to take that chance? That's the real question. Ugh, I just don't know what I'm supposed to do now! ... _(End Jackie's thoughts)_**


	15. When talking Becomes awkward

**_Description: This is my first That 70's show fanfic in almost a year. The only reason that I'd stopped writing them is because i had come to a block in idea's for story lines with these characters. But i am happy to announce that thats all over. And I'm back to writing stories on one of my favorite shows. I'm working on this one still, and have another writing itself in my head currently. I hope you all will enjoy reading this as much as i have writing it. As always please r&r, your thoughts and comments are deeply appreciated._**

**_Disclaimer: i don't own any part of That 70's show. But you know that if i did, i would cut out the 8th season because randy and Sam ruined the show and Jackie ending up with fez was the nail in the coffin for it to me._**

**_Author's Note: Alright, here is chapter 12. Enjoy it and leave a review or two. SHOW ME THAT YOUR READING THIS. It makes me want to update more frequently._**

**_Chapter #12_**

**_(Jackie's pov)_**

" **Hey Steven? Why did you kiss me?", I ask after a few minutes of awkward silence. I wanted for Steven to take the initiative and talk first. But I've come to realize that's just not going to happen. So I took the leap instead. I made the first move, now it's Steven's turn to follow. We can't just pretend that kiss didn't happen. There's no ignoring the tension that has suddenly filled the air. If we want to get past this, we have to talk about it. Now I know that talking isn't really Steven's strong point. But I need to know what he's feeling. More importantly I need to know if he felt anything during that kiss. **

" **Why did you kiss me?", he counters in an attempt to avoid my question. Oh like that's really going to work? Who does Steven think that he is talking to? If I have to I'll remind him. I have no problem doing that. I'm not answering him until he answers me. We can do this the easy way or the hard way. I don't care which. But one way or another I will get my answers from Steven. I don't care how long it takes either. I've got all night, it's not like I have anywhere to go. If he wants to sleep anytime soon than I suggest he starts talking.**

" **I asked you first Steven J. Hyde.", I declare as I make sure to use his full name. From the look on his face as I do this, I can tell that he knows I mean business. So he had better stop pussy-footing around with me. I'm not against kicking his ass if that's what it will take to get him to cooperate. But knowing Steven, he'll probably enjoy that way too much. Folding my arms across my chest, I raise a defiant eyebrow at him. Silently, I dare him not to answer me and to see what will happen. He must have taken the hint because he's now sitting upright beside me in bed. Laying back in my spot, I wait patiently for him to gather his thoughts.**

" **Jackie, I kissed you because you're frickin' hot. Why wouldn't I?", explains Hyde in his twisted version of a valid reply. That's it? That's the only reason Steven kissed me? Because he thinks that I'm 'hot'? Hearing him say this, my heart plunges to the bottom of my stomach. What little hope I clung to that maybe...just maybe he might have felt something, is gone. Steven didn't kiss me because he likes me. He kissed me because...well I don't know why he kissed me. My guess would be because his hormones got the best of him. What other reason could there be? This thought alone is enough to make me sad.**

**Hiding the disappointment that shines in my eyes, I turn my back to Hyde as unshed tears well up in them," oh...that's the only reason Hyde?" ...**

**_(Hyde's pov)_**

"**Not the only reason. You see the thing is that I...well that...I like you Jacks.", I admit as I struggle to get the words out. That was the hardest thing I have ever done. But it had to be done. I don't want Jackie to think that the only reason I kissed her was because I thought she was incredibly hot. While yes that is part of the reason, the other part is because I like her. There, I've admitted to it finally. I like Jackie Burkhart. You know what? I don't care who knows it either. I'm not going to hide this fact anymore. What's the point? I shouldn't have to hide it.**

" **You like me?", questions Jackie as she once again turns to face me. As my eyes meet hers, I'm greeted with shock and confusion. I should have figured that would take her by surprise. I'm trying my best not to chuckle at the look on her face, but it's becoming really difficult not to. I wonder if she even realizes that her mouth is hung open. Staring at her lips, I soon become entranced. There is nothing more that I want to do right now than kiss her. But now isn't the right time. We have a lot to talk about first. That's actually the part that I'm dreading most, the talking.**

" **Well, yeah. I mean look at you. Jackie, your beautiful.", I find myself saying before I even get a chance to stop comprehend the words leaving my mouth. Did I just say that out loud? One look at Jackie and I know that I did. There it is, that smile. Jackie is finally smiling _that_ smile at me. The very one that I thought was only reserved for the rare times when Kelso would compliment her. Which let me tell you was not often. But here she is gracing me with that same look. It's not long before I find myself grinning like a fool. But you know what? Right now I really don't care if I look like a fool. All I care about is the way Jackie is looking at me.**

" **Steven. ...Wait, what about Kelso?", inquires Jackie as she snaps out of her dreamy daze. Crap...dammit! I should have known that was coming. What about Kelso? I honestly don't give a damn what he thinks. He had his chance with Jackie and he blew it. She broke up with him almost a month and a half ago. It's pretty damn clear that she's not taking him back either. So what does Kelso have to do with anything?**

**Glancing down at Jackie, I place a tender kiss on her forehead," What about him?"**

" **Your not worried he'll find out? ...Won't he kick your ass?", inquires Jackie as she stares up at me. It's only then that I see the hesitancy in her eyes. That's what this is about? She's afraid that Kelso will find out? So what if he does? What is it any of his business what happens between Jackie and I? He's not her keeper. He certainly doesn't speak for her. If I want to kiss Jackie, you can damn well bet that I'm going to. I'm not about to let Kelso of all people stop me either. Jackie isn't his girl anymore. I don't owe him any excuses and neither does she.**

" **He could try to maybe. But we all know how that turns out. ...Why? Are you worried Jacks?", I question softly as I take both of her hands in mine and rub them gently. This seems to put her at ease as she leans into my touch. Pulling Jackie further into my arms, I cradle her body against mine. Bringing my chin to rest on her should, I place light kisses on her cheek and neck as I whisper for her not to worry. Sighing as she finally relaxes, I settle back on Jackie's bed with her in my arms.**

**Laying her head on my chest, Jackie smirks up at me tiredly," I'm not if you aren't."**

" **Well if it makes you feel any better, we could always sneak around. No one has to know about us just yet Jackie. We could keep things a secret until we're both ready for the other's to know.", I offer only half serious. But I have to admit, the thought of Jackie and I sneaking around? That's kind of a turn on. Especially since there's the thrill of getting caught. Of course this will never happen though. But it's still a turn on. Knowing Jackie, she'll probably want to come right out and tell everyone. What fun is doing something wrong if your going to come right out and admit it? Last I checked there was none.**

" **Well that does sound kind of hot.", confesses Jackie as a devilish grin takes over her face. Wait, what the hell? Did I just hear her correctly? Did she just say that my idea of us sneaking around sounded hot? There's no way, I must have heard her wrong. The look on her face however, tells me otherwise. Why that little vixen! I am liking her more and more. It's becoming increasingly difficult not to get aroused around her. Holy crap is Jackie ridiculously sexy right now. Well more than usual at least.**

" **My thoughts exactly.", I agree as I close the gap between us and we share most of the most searing kiss I have ever experienced. Watching as Jackie settles into my lap facing me, I smile up at her. Placing both her hands on my chest, she leans down toward me and places light pecks against my lips. Before long I take the initiative and deepen the kiss. I try not to laugh at her surprised gasp. Wrapping my arms firmly around Jackie's waist, I don't even attempt to wipe the goofy grin off my face. Instead I only stare up at Jackie before our lips meet once more in one last kiss before she settles back down into my arms. Some how I know that I'll have a good nights rest tonight. There isn't even a doubt in my mind about that. Not with Jackie here in my arms. This is how it's meant to be, I just know it. ... **


End file.
